Devil Hunting
by Hao-The-Angel-Of-Darkness
Summary: Eh I felt like writing a DMC story so I started this. Stupid school is keeping me from writing much of it though. Its rated M to be safe.
1. Still Friends

Nero walked through the pouring rain. He was looking for a place to stay as he had left Fortuna as the people there weren't happy with him being part-demon. He had packed only his weapons before departing from the island. Nero had decided that covering his Devil Bringer would be a good idea so he wore a long sleeved jacket and a pair of gloves. This way no one would know he was part demon. Nero walked into a new town and was immediately greeted with the sound of gunfire. He turned and saw a black haired girl aiming a gun at him.

"What are you doing here Demon?" she asked

Nero looked relatively confused. How had she known he was part demon and who was she? Instead of answering her, Nero decided to ask his own question.

"Who are you?" he asked

"The name is Lady" she said "now are you going to answer me"

"Why I am here is none of your business" Nero said "but since you were kind enough to tell me your name I will tell you mine, I am Nero"

Lady was ready to fire but suddenly there was water in her face and when she looked back to where Nero had been he was gone. Lady cursed herself for allowing the water to distract her, although she was curious how he had gotten away without a sound when the ground was so wet. Nonetheless Lady headed over to Devil May Cry. When she got there she knocked as hard as she could. When she got no answer she decided to kick the door open herself, she looked in and saw Dante sleeping at his desk like always.

"Dante Get Up You Lazy Ass" Lady yelled

Dante opened one eye and looked at Lady. She stormed over to him and slammed her hands down on the desk. The first thing Dante noted was that Lady was both mad and soaking wet. He raised an eyebrow at her and waited for her to tell him why she was there.

"There is a demon lurking around that is both really fast and a smartass" Lady said

Dante wanted so badly to laugh, but he knew if he did he would only end up with a bullet in his head. Which wouldn't kill him, but it still hurts.

"And why are you telling me this?" Dante asked

He was both bored of the little play she was putting on, and curious about whom this demon was. Lady stood up straight and folded her arms across her chest.

"Because you are also a little smartass and I figured you wouldn't want any competition" Lady stated

This time Dante couldn't help but laugh. Lady waited for him to shut up so she could finish telling him what she had started. When she realized Dante probably wasn't going to shut up she just continued talking.

"Look he looks kind of like you and he said his name is Nero" Lady said

Dante immediately stopped laughing and actually looked serious.

"Did you say his name was Nero?" Dante asked

"Yes" Lady said

Now it was Lady's turn to be curious. Dante jumped out of his chair, grabbed his weapons and headed out the door. Lady was left standing there confused.

Dante ran through the pouring rain, he was letting his inner demon sniff out Nero's demon side.

Trish walked up to Devil May Cry and noticed the doors were open. That wasn't a good sign because Dante never left the doors open. Trish ran up and saw Lady just standing there like she was stunned. Trish walked over and tapped Lady on the shoulder, breaking the Demon hunter out of her trance.

"Are you okay?" Trish asked

"Uh yeah Im fine" Lady said

"Where's Dante?"

"He just took off" Lady said

Trish looked confused, since when did Dante just take off?

"He left when I told him there was a demon named Nero in town" Lady said

"Wait Nero is here?" Trish asked

"Wait you know who he is too" Lady said

Trish started laughing before she led Lady out and they went out to search for Nero also.

Nero was running down the street, he was looking for anywhere he could stay without drawing a whole bunch of attention. The young hunter wasn't watching and so when he turned the corner he smacked right into someone, causing him to fall back onto the ground. Nero immediately jumped to his feet and realized he had run into none other then Dante.

"So what are you doing here, kid?" Dante asked

Nero almost growled but stopped and gave Dante a slight glare.

"What do you care?" Nero retorted

"Oh come on, kid" Dante said "what dragged you all the way over here?"

Nero was silent; he wasn't really in the mood to talk to Dante about what happened. However after being in the cold rain for so long he knew he had most definitely caught a cold. And just to emphasize what he was thinking, he sneezed and Dante laughed.

"Looks like you caught a cold" Dante said

Soon Trish and Lady had caught up with Dante; Nero sensed another Demon's presence, which caused him to look around until he caught sight of Trish and Lady. Nero pulled out Blue Rose and Dante curiously turned around and saw he was aiming at Lady, who was aiming back at him. Dante and Trish positioned themselves between the two.

"Okay you two play nice" Dante said

He then turned to Lady.

"Nero here is going to be stay with me so…" Dante said

"Wait I'm What?" Nero interjected

"You're going to stay with me" Dante said

"Oh not on your life" Nero argued

"If you don't it might cost your life"

"OH yeah…"

Right in the middle of what Nero was saying he sneezed. Dante then grabbed Nero by the arm.

"You are coming with me before you catch something worse than a cold" Dante said

Nero was strong but not strong enough to pull away from Dante. There was a person walking by with an umbrella and as Dante passed he took the umbrella right out of their hand.

"Sorry I need to borrow this" Dante said as he and pulled Nero down the street

The girl had long ice blue hair. She looked slightly mad that the umbrella was taken but not mad enough to shout after them, instead she sighed and continued to where she was going.

Dante held the umbrella over him and Nero as they walked back to Devil May Cry. When they got inside Dante let go of Nero and let him kind of wander around. Dante went up the stairs and then soon returned, he was holding some extra clothes. Nero turned and as soon as he did Dante tossed him the clothes.

"Get changed" Dante said

Nero simply nodded and sneezed again before walking into the bathroom. He soon came out dressed in the same clothes Dante wears everyday. Nero and Dante looked at each other and realized that they looked like twins.

"Hey I don't want to look like you, Old man" Nero said

"Too late, kid" Dante said

Nero was about to say something back when the door opened. Lady and Trish walked in, Trish wanted to laugh at the sight of Nero and Dante looking like twins, and however Lady didn't find it so funny.

"Oh hell no" she said "I cannot stand two Dantes"

Nero scowled at the comment and went up the stairs. Dante just laughed as Nero stalked off. Lady and Trish discussed a few demon related problems with Dante before they left. Soon after that Nero came back down and sat upon the couch. A couple of hours later Dante looked up from the magazine and saw that Nero had fallen asleep sitting on the couch. Dante let a smile cross his face, seeing Nero look so peaceful. Dante walked over and picked up the young hunter and carried him up to the extra room.

The next morning Nero woke up in a bed, and he wondered what had happened. Hadn't he fallen asleep on the couch? Nero yawned and then walked down the stairs where he found Dante sitting at his desk with a magazine and a strawberry sundae. Nero eyed the sundae before walking over and taking a bite of it.

"Hey that's mine" Dante said

"Too late to get it back now" Nero said with a smirk

Dante scoffed and then leaned back in his chair. Before anything could be done a demon jumped through the wall. Dante grabbed the closest thing, which was the umbrella he had taken from that girl, and fought the demon off. Surprisingly Dante was able to take the demon out with just the umbrella; however the umbrella did not survive the fight.

"By the way your clothes are dry" Dante said

"Finally" Nero said

Nero picked up his clothes which were lying on the couch. Nero headed into the bathroom to change, while he was in there, there was a knock at the door. Dante wasn't going to answer but whoever was there wasn't going away, as they continued to knock. As Nero walked out of the bathroom the front door was kicked open. Dante sat up straight to see a girl with short black hair and behind her was a girl with shoulder length pink hair and the girl he had taken the umbrella from.

"Maybe You Should Answer the Door Next Time" the girl with black hair shouted

Nero was standing there with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"That was pretty good for a girl" Dante said

The girl ignored the comment and walked right up to Dante, with the two others following.

"Are you Dante the devil hunter?" she asked

"Yes I am" Dante answered

"Well we have a little demon problem" the girl with ice blue hair said

"Hey can I have that sundae?" the pink haired girl asked

Dante ignored the pink haired girl and continued to eat his sundae.

"I really don't feel like taking a job today" Dante said

"Hell you are lazy Dante" Nero said

"Hey by the way where is that umbrella you took from me" the ice blue haired girl asked

Dante chuckled as he remembered fighting off a demon with it and destroying it.

"I have a question" Nero said "who are you girls and what are you doing here?"

"I am Shakira" the black haired girl said

"I'm Crystal" the blue haired girl said

"My name's Rose" the pink haired girl said

"We are here because we have a demon problem and figured he might be able to help us" Crystal said

Dante continued looking at his magazine; Nero was fed up with Dante being stupid and so Nero took the magazine and threw across the room before taking the sundae and walking to the couch. Dante had an utterly distraught look on his face.

"Shit Kid what do you want?" Dante asked a little angry

"For you to shut the hell up with your lazy ass attitude and listen to their problem and then fix it" Nero said

Dante glared at Nero who glared right back.

"Give back my damn sundae and I will do the job" Dante said

Nero tossed the sundae over to Dante and then the girls explained that there was a demon in their little village a little ways out of the city. This demon was supposedly killing teens for unknown reasons. As Dante got up and was ready to leave he turned to Nero

"Get up, kid" Dante said "you're coming with"

Nero glared but got up and followed them out.

It wasn't long before the entered the village, Nero and Dante could already feel the presence of the demon. The three girls watched as Nero and Dante observed everything and everyone.

"So who does this demon like to attack?" Dante asked

"It seems to attack Teens" Crystal said

"Well Nero" Dante said "this is all on you to draw him out."

"What?" Nero asked "Why me?"

"Because you are still a teen and can fight back when the demon shows up" Dante said

Nero sighed, he knew this was the best option but he still didn't like it.

Later that night Nero was sitting out at the graveyard. He was told to sit and wait for the demon to show its face. He had his arm hidden so anyone who came back wouldn't notice it. He was leaning against a gravestone when someone started to walk up to him. His Devil Bringer was alerting him to the fact that this person was a demon. Nero just waited until the person came into sight. This person was a girl with long red hair, her eyes were a sapphire blue and she wore a white nightgown. She began to try and entice Nero; however he knew that she was a demon and that kept him on his toes. Nero stood and smirked at her; she smiled and reached towards him. Nero grabbed her arm with his Devil Bringer and then tossed her to the other side of the gravesite. She stood up and looked a bit stunned.

"Why would you throw a poor girl?" she asked

"I'm not throwing a poor girl" Nero said "I'm throwing a demon"

"So you saw through me" she said

She then transformed into a mermaid/serpent demon. Nero chuckled and then pulled out Yamato.

"Bring it" Nero said

Dante and the three girls were sitting at an inn when they heard an explosion. They ran up to the graveyard and found Nero fighting his best against the demon, which was quite swift for its size. Dante was considering joining the fight but he decided to sit and watch instead. Nero was finally able to keep the demon still, and while it was still he plunged Red Queen through its throat and then pulled out his Blue Rose and fired a good five bullets into the demon's head. Nero landed safely on the ground and then pulled out the sword before walking over to the group. The three girls all looked impressed.

"You did well, kid" Dante said

Nero smirked and the five headed back to the inn where Nero and Dante stayed the rest of the night.


	2. Dangers of Devil Hunting

The next morning Dante and Nero headed back to Capulet City. When they got back Trish and Lady were waiting in front of Devil May Cry.

"We have a job for you" Lady said

"What is it?" Nero asked

"A little girl found half her cat in her backyard and it looked like it was bitten right in half" Lady said

"And you want us to deal with it?" Dante asked

"Yes and you will because you owe me" Lady said

Dante sighed and looked at Nero, who looked ready for the job. Dante and Nero turned around as there wasn't much of a point to going in if they were just going to leave again. They walked to a farm right at the edge of the city. When they got there the little girl was sitting in the front yard, her hair was long and white and she had big purple eyes. The mother was sitting on the front porch. The woman stood and walked over to them.

"Are you here about what happened?" she asked

"Yes" Dante said

The woman led them inside.

"My name is Cathrine" the woman said "and this is my daughter Saphira"

Saphira ran up to Nero and grabbed his hand.

"I will show you were Socks went bye-bye" Saphira said

Dante nodded his head and Nero let Saphira pull him to the backyard. When they got out there they saw a gravestone in the place where the cat, Socks, died. Nero knelt down in front of the gravestone and Saphira stood next to him. She waited patiently as she watched Nero examine the place. His eyes caught a man in the bushes. Nero ran to the bushes and pulled the man out. Nero scowled when his Devil Bringer started glowing, letting Nero know this man was a demon. Suddenly a fight started, Saphira backed away, as she wasn't sure what to do. Soon the man transformed into a demon, a dog like demon. Nero was about to jump back but the dog bit down on Nero's Devil Bringer and seemed be literally draining Nero's energy.

Dante and Cathrine were discussing what exactly happened when Saphira found the cat. When suddenly Dante heard Nero scream, Dante was up and out of the house in seconds. Dante saw the dog demon holding a lifeless looking Nero by the arm. Dante pulled out Rebellion and threw it at the demon. The demon let go of Nero and jumped backwards. Dante jumped forwards and caught Nero; he then pulled out Ebony and began firing mercilessly at the demon until the thing was nothing but a mess of flesh and blood. As soon as the demon was dead Dante laid Nero down and placed his hand on Nero's chest, however it wasn't moving. Cathrine and Saphira watched as Dante took Nero's Devil Bringer and began to transfer some of his energy into Nero's body. After a moment Dante laid his head down on Nero's chest and once he felt his chest moving he let out a sigh. Dante then lifted Nero into his arms and turned to Cathrine and Saphira. He nodded his head and walked over to retrieve Rebellion.

"Thank You" Cathrine said

Dante didn't respond but headed out and back to Devil May Cry.

Trish and Lady were waiting inside Devil May Cry, which Dante was pleased with. When he walked in Lady and Trish turned to him and their eyes immediately landed on the unconscious Nero in his arms.  
>"Get Out" Dante said<p>

The two looked confused, and Lady was about to protest but Dante stopped her.

"Get The Hell Out Before I Make You Leave" Dante yelled

Trish grabbed Lady by the shoulders and pushed her out. When they got outside Lady turned to Trish.

"What just happened?" she asked

Trish knew it had to do with Nero, Dante had never sounded so upset before. Trish shook her head and then she and Lady left.

Dante quickly walked up the stairs, and into Nero's room where he laid the teen down and sat on the floor next to the bed. Dante wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep, but he awoke to the sound of the door opening. He looked up and saw Trish standing in the doorway. Dante glared at her, he wasn't really in the mood to take any jobs.

"I'm not here to give you a job" Trish said

"Then what do you want?" he asked

"To make sure the kid is okay" Trish said

Dante stood up and stretched.

"You fell asleep there didn't you" Trish said

That's when Dante realized he had fallen asleep there. Man he must have really been worried about the kid. Dante turned to look at Nero who looked rather peaceful; Dante let out a sigh and then looked back at Trish who was smiling softly.

Three days later Nero stirred and then slowly opened his eyes. He turned and saw that Dante was sleeping against the bed. Nero started moving slowly, as he didn't want to wake Dante up. When Nero was sitting with his legs over the side of the bed, he gently placed a hand on Dante's head before he got up and stumbled towards the door. Nero suddenly felt himself falling backwards; he waited for the impact however instead he felt a pair of strong arms catch him. Nero looked up and saw Dante.

"Well aren't you a little clumsy" Dante said with a smirk

"Shut up" Nero said as a slight pink blush tainted his cheeks

In just that moment the door opened and Lady was standing there.

"Oh hey Lady" Dante said

"Oh I'm sorry I'm interrupting" she said

The blush on Nero's face got darker.

"Well you shouldn't be sorry there was nothing to interrupt" Nero said quickly

Lady began to laugh and Dante smiled. Nero quickly pushed himself out of Dante's arms and walked past Lady. Dante looked from the retreating Nero to Lady.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked in a relatively annoyed tone

"Oh my I was interrupting wasn't I" Lady said

Dante let out a small growl and Lady got the hint.

"I'm here because Trish told me to come and make sure the kid was okay" Lady said "that and someone asked for you to take care of some demons in the underground bar"

Dante let out a sigh.

"Okay well Nero is not ready for another fight so if you would be so kind as to stay here with him" Dante said as he started to leave

"What makes you think I would stay here with him?" Lady asked

Dante didn't answer but continued down the stairs. Lady was mad that Dante wasn't answering so she pulled out her gun and fired a round off into Dante's back. Dante fell forwards and this caught Nero's attention. The young hunter was both horrified and mad. Nero didn't really understand what happened next. Dante turned around and saw Nero leaping at Lady, the female hunter fired off another round however Nero stopped the bullet with his Devil Bringer. Dante jumped up and grabbed Nero. This is about when the young hunter came back to his senses. Nero blinked a few times and saw that Lady was sitting on the stairs looking pretty scared, he then looked behind himself and saw that Dante was holding him still.

"Hey let go of me, Old man" Nero said

"Not until I'm sure you're not going to make a mess here" Dante said

Nero looked confusedly at Dante, and then Dante understood that the kid had no idea what happened. Dante released his hold on Nero and gave Lady a warning look.

"Nero I have to go out for a job" Dante said "Lady here is going to come by every once in a while, while I'm gone"

Nero didn't look too thrilled with the idea, but he was still tired and so he decided not to argue about it.


	3. What We Feel

Lady sighed as she watched Dante leave and then she sat down at his desk and lazily looked through the things in the drawers. Suddenly Lady was interrupted by a bullet flying past her head. She looked up and saw Nero standing at the top of the stairs. She sat up straight and looked at him; she could tell this was going to be a dangerous job. Nero walked into his room as he wasn't in the mood to deal with Lady. Lady got up from where she sat and walked over to the stairs, she wanted to go up and go through Dante's things but after what had just happened she wasn't so sure it was a good idea. However she still went up there and into Dante's room. Lady started moving things around looking at everything that was there, when suddenly the door closed. Lady turned around to find Nero glaring at her.

"Why the hell are you so interested in going through Dante's things?" Nero asked

"Oh it's nothing" Lady said

Nero growled demonically, which caused Lady to pull her gaze away from Nero and towards the window.

"Look why I go through his stuff is none of your business" Lady said "so you can just go away and leave me be"

Nero gripped Blue Rose as he was definitely ready to fire and kill the woman that stood before him. To Lady's luck Nero realized what was going on and quelled his inner demon before it could do any harm. _Why did you stop me? _Nero let out a low growl before walking out of the room.

"Okay I need to be more careful" Lady said to herself

Nero threw himself down on his bed.

"What the heck were you doing?" Nero said

_Taking out any competition_

Nero raised an eyebrow at what his demon side was saying. How was Lady Competition? and what was she competition for? Nero sighed and then closed his eyes; he just wanted to sleep until Lady was gone. However his demon side wasn't going to let that happen.

Lady walked downstairs and into the kitchen, she slammed her hands down on the counter when she found out that Dante had nothing but cold pizza. Lady decided to take a nap on the couch. A few hours later she got up and decided that since Nero hadn't bothered her, he must have been asleep. She figured now would be a good time to finish what she had started. She began going through his desk once more. This time she was looking quickly in case Nero had woken up. She pulled out a letter that was addressed to a Tony Redgrave. Lady looked really confused but she had no time to contemplate it because the next thing she knew she was being held off her feet. Nero was holding her with his Devil Bringer and he had quite the demonic look in his eyes. Just then Trish walked in, she ran over and grabbed Nero by the shoulders.  
>"Nero Stop It" she yelled<p>

The yell broke Nero out of it and he looked confused yet again. He then realized he was holding Lady off the ground. He set her down and took in a deep breath.

"What is going on here?" Trish asked

Nero pulled Trish into the kitchen to explain.

"It's confusing, because every time Lady is going through Dante's things my demon side seems to get mad and takes action without me realizing it" Nero said

"Oh I see" Trish said "So your demon has a little…"

Suddenly they were interrupted as the front door was thrown open. Everyone looked and saw a rather irritated Dante walking in. Nero was about to ask Trish what she was saying, but she started to walk away, she turned to Nero and smiled. However Nero wasn't sure what the smile was for and so he continued to be confused. Trish grabbed Lady and started pulling her out the door, much to Lady's protest. Nero walked over to Dante who sat himself at his desk.

"Tough job or something?" Nero asked

"No the job was easy enough" Dante said "but the people I was helping are such little bitches" Dante said

Nero chuckled softly and shook his head.

"Was everything okay here?" Dante asked

Nero's face turned a little red, he was glad he wasn't facing Dante at the time.

"Uh yeah everything was fine" Nero said

Trish was still pushing Lady down the street, when Lady slammed her feet down into the ground causing them both to stop.

"What happened there?" Lady asked "Nero kept flipping attacking me"

"Well you see by going through Dante's things you were creating competition for his demon side" Trish said "and well when demons find competition things can get brutal"

Lady was a little confused, how was she creating competition for Nero's demon? And what was the demon thinking she was competing for? Trish laughed as she saw the confused look on Lady's face.

"You will find out soon enough" Trish said before heading back to where she was staying.

When Trish got back to her apartment she decided to call up a friend. A few minutes later the phone at Devil May Cry started ringing. Dante reluctantly answered it.

"Devil May Cry"

"Hey Dante" Trish said "why don't you take Nero out to a club tonight"

Trish was thinking up other things to say to convince Dante it was a good idea, however things went easier than she had planned for.

"Fine but only if you pay for any costs" Dante said

"Yeah sure" Trish said and with that she hung up the phone.

Trish then got up and headed to the club as she totally had to see this, and of course she dragged Lady along with her.

Soon Nero and Dante arrived at the club. Nero looked around a bit; he had never actually been in a club before as they didn't have any back in Fortuna. Nero turned back to where Dante had been, however the elder was no longer there. Nero fidgeted a little but decided to go sit down. He sat there and waited for Dante to show up again.

"Hey there"

Nero looked up and saw a girl with long brown hair and green eyes looking down at him.

"May I?" she asked

Nero didn't speak, so she just sat down.

"Are you here all alone?" she asked

Nero raised an eyebrow at her. Was she seriously flirting with him?

A few moments later Dante looked and saw this girl flirting with Nero. Dante could feel his demon side growling. Dante was able to keep his demon in check, that is until the girl took Nero by the face and was about to kiss him. Dante pulled out Ebony and fired it right at the girl. She was just barely missed and when she and Nero turned they saw Dante not looking too happy. Everyone else was evacuating the building. The girl was being confident so she grabbed Nero by the arm and was about to pull him away. However Dante was a lot faster than he looked, he grabbed the girl and growled rather possessively. Nero stumbled back a bit as he was surprised to see Dante acting this way. Usually he was calm and collect but now he was different. Dante aimed Ebony right at the girls head. This time Nero intervened, he threw his arms around Dante's torso.

"Stop It Dante" Nero yelled

Dante blinked a few times and then set the girl down. She immediately ran out of the building. Dante turned to face Nero, who was holding onto him from behind. Nero and Dante were just looking each other in the eyes when all the sudden.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Lady yelled

Nero and Dante turned to see Lady pointing at them.

"What?" Nero asked with an innocent look on his face

Dante just smirked evilly and Lady pretty much read what he was thinking. Just then Trish jumped down and smacked Lady on the back of the head.

"Lady stop interrupting the best parts" she said

Dante chuckled and then looked back at Nero.

"Hey, kid you can let go now" Dante said

Nero's face turned red and he looked away from Dante.

"Uh I can't seem to move" Nero said quietly.

Dante laughed out loud, which only served to increase the amount of blush that was on Nero's face. Dante then tried to remove the teen from him, however he couldn't seem to.

"Wow, kid you got a tight grip" Dante said

Nero's face shot up and he had a slightly angry look on his face.

"Oh shut up and help me figure out how to let go" Nero said

Now it was Trish's turn to laugh.

"Well it looks like your demon isn't ready to let go just yet" she said

Dante smirked at Trish and then looked down at Nero, and Nero looked up at Dante. In that moment Dante placed a quick kiss on Nero's forehead. Nero's face turned red, but then he brought his fist up and landed a punch right in Dante's face. Dante fell backwards.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Nero yelled

"You let go didn't you" Dante said with a smirk

Nero glared at Dante and then headed out of the club.


	4. Babysitting?

The next day Nero was reclining on the couch while Dante was sitting at his desk like always. Just then there was knock on the door, Nero noticed that Dante was not going to get up so he did. Nero walked over and opened the door. At the door was a young woman with blonde hair and brown eyes, standing beside her was a young boy with brown hair and brown eyes, who was holding a stick and a little blanket. Nero let the two in, and Dante looked up to see them.

"Please will you watch over my son?" she asked "I fear he is being hunted by demons"

Nero and Dante looked at each other and then back to the woman. Dante was about to reject the job.

"Please I will pay you in advance" she said

Dante was now considering taking the job, while the little boy was wandering. He looked and saw a book on a shelf, he reached and was about to pull it off, which would pull of everything that was stacked on the book. Nero ran over and grabbed the little boy before he could get the book. The little boy suddenly whacked Nero with the stick he was holding.

"Oh Timmy behave" the woman said

The young boy pouted but obeyed. The woman gave them the money and then she left he boy in their care. Dante watched the little boy sit on the couch, while Nero took a seat on Dante's desk. Dante turned to the teen; he was rubbing his nose where the stick hit him. Dante got up and walked to the kitchen. Little Timmy was keeping an eye on Nero, while Nero was watching Timmy. The teen was trying to find a way to keep from being whacked again, however Timmy decided he was going to go sit at the desk. Timmy sat down and Nero got up.

"What are you doing?" Nero asked

Nero was standing beside the chair, so Timmy lifted the stick and then whacked Nero with it again. Nero stepped back and growled, however his attention was distracted when he heard Dante laughing. Nero scowled at Dante and decided to go upstairs to his room. Dante smiled at Timmy who smiled back. The whole day was spent with Timmy occasionally whacking Nero with the stick, which would cause Dante to laugh and then Nero would storm off. Timmy and Dante would both wait patiently until Nero returned. Now was time for them to arrange a place for Timmy to sleep and Dante was determined to have fun with this.

"Nero he is going to stay in your room" Dante said

"What then where do you expect me to sleep?" Nero asked

"My bed is definitely big enough for two" Dante said

"Oh hell no, Old man" Nero said "I will not share a bed with you"

Timmy was looking at each as they spoke and he was starting to get dizzy.

"Why cant the kid stay in your room?" Nero asked

"Because he is staying in your room" Dante said

"What?" Nero said "there is no way I will stay in the same bed as you"

Nero stormed off and Dante chuckled.

"Come on" Dante said

Timmy nodded his head and Dante led Timmy to Nero's room. Timmy jumped into bed and got comfortable. Dante turned off the light and closed the door; he then went downstairs to find Nero watching T.V. Dante sighed when he saw the glare Nero was giving him.

"Just come to bed sometime" Dante said and he went back upstairs.

It was really late when Nero finally gave in and walked to Dante's room. He slowly opened the door. Dante had heard the door open but stayed still and waited to see what would happen. Nero slowly made his way over to the bed. Nero had removed his clothes until he was in shorts and a navy blue tank top. Nero lay down on the opposite end of the bed. However as soon as Nero lay down he felt Dante's arms around him. Nero's whole body tensed up as he felt Dante nuzzling into his back. It took a while but Nero finally relaxed enough to be able to fall asleep. When he did Dante opened his eyes and looked at the rather slim figure of the teen. Dante chuckled to himself and then held Nero closer before falling asleep again.

In the morning Nero smiled as he felt a great amount of warmth, he snuggled closer to the heat. Soon however he remembered where he had fallen asleep. Nero opened his eyes and saw Dante looking down at him.

"Morning, Kid" he said

Nero's face turned bright red and he pushed away from Dante. Nero quickly got off the bed and walked out of the room. Once Nero got into the bathroom, he closed the door and sat on the floor.

_Oh come on get back in there  
><em>Nero growled, trying to silence his inner demon, but it wasn't working. Nero pulled his knees to his chest.

"This cant be happening" Nero said to himself "no way is this happening. Am I really in love with him?"  
><em>Bingo<em>

Nero growled again, and this time he decided to leave the bathroom. However when he opened the door, there standing before him was a shirtless Dante. Nero then immediately slammed the door closed.

"Whoa, Kid" Dante said "Calm down"

Nero took a deep breath and then opened the door again. He pushed past Dante, who grabbed him by the shoulder.

"What has gotten into you?" Dante asked

Nero tried to pull away from Dante, however Dante wasn't going to let go. Instead Dante pulled Nero closer, which only made the situation all that more awkward for Nero. Nero was now blushing a bright pink, and then there was a knock on the door. Dante scowled and let Nero go; Nero frowned slightly as he watched Dante walk down the stairs. Dante answered the door to see Lady standing there.

"What do You want?" Dante asked

Nero walked to his room, where he found Timmy sitting up on the bed. Timmy was smiling the best he could. Nero was about to walk in when Timmy picked up the stick and Nero turned around and left not wanting to be whacked again. Nero walked downstairs to find that the one who knocked was none other then Lady.  
><em>Shit why does she always interrupt<em>

Nero cursed at his demon and then walked over to find out what Lady and Dante were talking about.

"I'm here to pick up the money you owe me." Lady said

Dante sighed and handed over the money, Nero looked at Lady and growled at her. Lady was a little concerned when she saw Nero growling at her. She took the money and walked out.

"Now" Dante said

Nero was about to take off before he had to answer Dante's question. However Dante grabbed Nero by the arm and pulled the teen into his lap. Nero's face turned red.

"What is going on?" Dante asked

Nero looked away from Dante, not wanting to show him the red on his face.

"It's nothing" Nero said

Dante laughed and Nero turned and glared at Dante.

"Look" Dante said "if there's something wrong you should just say so instead of slamming a door in my face"

Nero pulled away from Dante and headed back upstairs to get changed. Nero went into his room and sat down on his bed.

_Oh you know you liked sitting in his lap  
><em>"Uh do you ever shut up?" Nero asked

_Well you cant seem to figure these things out yourself  
><em>Nero sighed and sat in his room. And that's when it hit him. Where was Timmy? Nero looked around and then was suddenly whacked in the face.

"Uh What The Hell" Nero yelled

Dante heard Nero yell so he went to go make sure the two kids wouldn't kill each other. Dante walked in and found Nero chasing Timmy around. Timmy ran out and hid behind Dante and as Nero was about to pass Dante. The elder grabbed the teen by the arms.

"Why are you chasing the boy?" Dante asked

"Because he wont stop hitting me with that stick." Nero said

Timmy came out and with his stick whacked Nero in the face again, this time giving him a cut right between the eyes. Nero growled and Dante placed a finger to the cut and wiped away some of the blood. The cut healed rather quickly but Nero was still mad about it.

"Timmy go help yourself to some pizza in the fridge" Dante said

Timmy ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Dante then turned his attention to Nero.

"You need to stay calm" Dante said

Dante lifted his hand up with the intention to smack Nero's head for chasing the boy around. However Nero bit Dante's hand, causing Dante to step back and then Nero ran back into his room and locked the door. Dante stood at the door; it was really starting to concern him that Nero was acting so differently. Timmy came running up to Dante with a slice of pizza in his hand.

"Is Big Brother gonna be okay" Timmy asked

Dante smiled and lifted up Timmy.

"I hope so" Dante said

Dante then carried Timmy downstairs where Timmy sat on the couch and watched T.V. and Dante sat at his desk reading a magazine.

Nero sat on his bed and started wondering what was going on and when it all started.

_This all started back when you two first met, you were in love with him from the start that's why your relationship with Kyrie hit rock bottom and she hated you enough to get everyone to kick you out of Fortuna  
><em>"SHUT UP!" Nero yelled "JUST SHUT UP!"

Dante could hear Nero yelling and now he was too concerned to let it go anymore.

"Stay here" Dante said to Timmy

Timmy nodded his head and continued watching T.V. Dante ran up to Nero's room, Nero was still screaming for someone to shut up. Dante forced the door open and saw Nero sitting on the bed clutching his head and screaming. Dante jumped onto the bed and grabbed Nero by the shoulders.

"Hey" Dante said but he was getting no response

"Nero" Dante almost yelled

Nero began to try and push Dante away, but Dante wasn't going anywhere. Dante pulled Nero into a strong embrace. He waited a few moments and then Nero brought his arms around Dante's neck and began to cry on his shoulder. A few minutes later Nero finally got control of himself and was able to stop crying. Dante pulled away from Nero so he could look the kid in the face.

"Nero what is going on?" Dante asked

"The reason I'm here and not in Fortuna is because my relationship with Kyrie fell apart and she started to hate me, in fact it was enough to make the towns people hate me to where I was banished" Nero said

Nero was trying hard not to break into another session of crying. Dante wasn't exactly sure what to say, he wanted to tell the kid that the people of Fortuna were idiots for sending him away but he was afraid he would hurt the kid even more.

"Everyone in life hates me" Nero said

The words broke through Dante's thoughts and shattered everything. Dante looked down at Nero, he couldn't believe the kid had the guts to say that.

"Why would you say everyone hates you?" Dante asked

"Because nothing I do turns out right, and I just cause people pain, and I…"

Nero was cut of by the force of Dante kissing him. It took a moment for Nero's mind to register that Dante was indeed kissing him. In a fit of desperation Nero kissed back, hoping for some sort of comfort and love. As the kiss deepened they heard the front door open, Dante didn't want to but he had to. Dante pulled away from Nero, who looked a little disappointed. Dante smirked and placed his finger to his lips.

"Shhh" he said

Nero kept quiet as he watched Dante go downstairs to see who in their right mind decided to interrupt them. Trish was standing in the doorway. Dante let out a sigh, he then looked over and saw little Timmy asleep on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"Well you see the demons that are after the little boy have all been taken care of" Trish said

"Okay" Dante said "Did you really have to interrupt such an important event just to tell me that?"

"Oh what event could be so important?" Trish asked

Nero peeked his head around the corner; he almost looked like a frightened child. Dante knew the look and he immediately gave Trish a glare, she put up her hands defensively and then left. Dante walked over to Nero who looked a little ashamed that he was so defenseless at this point. Dante ruffled Nero's hair playfully.

"How about you get some rest, Kid" Dante said

However Nero just embraced Dante, almost like he was afraid this was a dream and if he went to his bed then it would all end. Dante reassuringly rubbed Nero's back.

"I need to call Timmy's mother and tell her the problem has been taken care of" Dante said

However Nero wasn't showing any signs of letting go. Dante just smiled and, even with Nero still attached to him, made his way over to the phone.

Trish was standing outside Devil May Cry wondering what exactly she had interrupted. Then Lady showed up.

"Hey Trish" she said "what's up?"

"Im not exactly sure" Trish said

Lady got a really confused look on her face, but decided that she was going to see for herself what was going on rather than just asking Trish, who also was confused. Lady opened the door and saw Dante holding a frightened Nero in his lap. Dante gave Lady a look that said "if you don't turn your ass around all Hell will break loose." Lady immediately turned around and walked out. Lady looked at Trish, who was able to read the slightly worried look on her face. Trish and Lady then headed away from Devil May Cry in order to keep from possibly getting injured or killed.

Dante had known Nero was exhausted and so when he pulled Nero into his lap, he gently rubbed the teen's back. Nero had unintentionally fallen asleep. When Dante was sure he was asleep, he carried the teen up to his room and laid him down on the bed before going back downstairs to wait for Timmy's mother.


	5. Her Return

Kyrie had decided that she was going to take care of the one responsible for her brother's death. She knew that Nero would most likely be with that other demon hunter. She didn't know the other's name but she was sure if she asked around about a demon hunter she would be led right to him. When she walked into Capulet City she grabbed the first person.

"Where can I find the demon hunter?" she asked

"Oh he can be found at Devil May Cry" the man said

Kyrie then walked off to find this Devil May Cry. When she caught sight of it she took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She could hear arguing on the other side of the door.

"Get the door, Old man"

"Why don't you"

"You're so lazy"

"You not getting the door also makes you lazy"

"Ah Fine I Will Get The Door"

Kyrie stood still as the door opened and Nero was standing before her.

"Kyrie" Nero said

Dante stood up and shifted his position so he could see who was at the door. Dante could hear his demon growl at the sight of the girl.

"Nero we really need you back in Fortuna" Kyrie said

Nero looked really confused. He wasn't really sure what to think; the last time they saw each other she hated him now she was begging for him to come back. Nero turned to look at Dante, who was keeping calm the best he could.

"May I come in?" Kyrie asked

Nero stepped aside and let her in. Dante stood his arms across his chest, he wasn't too happy with her being here. Dante watched as Kyrie grabbed Nero's hands.

"Please we need you back" she pleaded

Nero didn't know what to say, he kind of wanted to think that maybe she never hated him and that she was just upset after her brother's death. Nero looked at Dante, who was managing to keep calm even though his inner demon was in a fit of rage. Nero wasn't sure what to do now, so he pulled away from Kyrie and grabbed Dante and pulled him into another room.

"Dante what should I do?" Nero asked

"Do you want to go back?" Dante asked

"Well…."

This time Dante bit his lip in order to keep from saying something he would regret.

"Well if you think you would be happier with her then go" Dante said

Nero looked at Dante; he wasn't sure if the elder hunter wanted him to leave or if he was misreading him. Nero let his shoulders drop. Part of him wanted to go back and be happy again, but part of him felt happier here. Dante and Nero walked back to the front room where Nero agreed to go back with Kyrie. Dante could feel everything fall apart slowly, he knew this wasn't his demon side feeling broken, no his demon side was furious. Nero looked back at Dante and gave him a grateful look, Dante smiled the best he could manage before the two were gone.

Trish and Lady had found a job that they figured Dante and Nero would have fun with so they walked to Devil May Cry. When they knocked there was no answer so they knocked a few more times, when there was still no answer, Lady opened the door and they walked in. Dante wasn't sitting at his desk like usual in fact Dante was nowhere to be seen. They began to search around, they couldn't even find Nero. Trish went up to Dante's room and found the demon hunter sprawled out on his bed. Trish walked over and placed a hand on Dante's back.

"Dante where's Nero?" She asked

"That bitch convinced him to go back with her" Dante said

Trish grabbed Dante and forced him to his feet.

"AND YOU JUST LET HIM GO!" Trish yelled

Dante looked a little confused.

"HOLY SHIT DANTE!" she continued to yell "GO OUT THERE AND GET HIM!"

Dante bit down hard

"What use is it he wants to be with her" Dante said

"Did you ever stop and wonder why she came back now?" Trish asked "If you ask me she probably thinks Nero is responsible for her brother's death"

"Then that would mean…" Dante trailed off

He suddenly pulled away from Trish; she could tell he finally understood.

Nero and Kyrie were almost to Fortuna, something in Nero was hurting and he couldn't exactly understand why. Well that is until he knew everything.

"Nero" Kyrie said

"Yeah?" Nero asked

The next thing Nero knew he was surrounded by soldiers.

"You shall pay for killing my brother" Kyrie said

Nero was distraught; he couldn't believe this was happening. Nero was about to grab Blue Rose but one of the soldiers attacked and drove a sword right through his upper left arm. Nero winced but pushed the soldier back. He was about to pull the sword out when he felt the pain of another on in his right leg. Nero dropped to his knee but continued to pull the sword out of his arm. If he could just get one weapon he could fight his way out of this. However every time he tried he became immediately wounded. He was about to get the sword out of his arm, however he felt a sword plunge right through his back. Nero coughed roughly and then collapsed.

Dante was on his way to Fortuna when he saw a group of people, he slowed down. However he saw they were surrounding the collapsed and bleeding form of Nero.

"NERO!" Dante yelled

The soldiers turned and then began to attack Dante.

Nero slowly opened his eyes, his vision was blurry but he could tell the soldiers were fighting someone, and thankfully losing. However the tables were about to be turned, and it was not for the better. A huge demon bird swung down and ran its claws through Dante. Nero could hear the other scream in pain, which was rare if it ever happened at all. The bird was ready to tear Dante to shreds. Nero forced himself to his feet; he could feel his inner demon asking for permission to take over. Nero accepted this request.

Dante slowly opened his eyes when he heard the screams of death. He saw Nero full demon form taking out anyone in his way. Dante then allowed his demon half to take over and when it did he broke free from the demon bird's grasp. Dante tore the demon's head clean off, before turning to Nero who had gone back to normal and was hardly on his feet. Dante returned to normal and ran over to Nero. When he caught hold of the teen he and Nero both looked to see Kyrie still standing where she had been before.

"Under normal circumstances I would let you go" Dante said "But this is going too far"

Dante pulled out Ivory and fired it right at Kyrie. Nero placed a hand to where the sword had gone through his middle.

"Uh that really hurt" he said

"Oh you'll eventually get use to it" Dante said

Dante then lifted up Nero, who immediately protested.

"Hey Dante I can walk myself" Nero said

"Ha nice try, Kid" Dante said "but until you learn to handle such injuries you are not walking anywhere"

Nero pouted a bit but didn't protest, however he was curious about Dante's clothes.

"Hey Dante why aren't your clothes ripped anywhere?" Nero asked

"Oh well to tell the truth I have no idea" Dante said

Dante then continued to walk Nero back to Devil May Cry.

Trish and Lady knew that Dante would show up sooner or later with Nero. Because if Trish knew Dante as well as she thinks she does she knows he won't come back without him. As if on cue Dante kicked the door open. Nero was holding Dante around the neck; Trish couldn't help but smile at the sight of the two while Lady looked rather slightly irritated. It had only taken a minute but then Trish realized that Nero was injured.

"Dante what happened to him?" Trish asked

"Oh it was just a little fight" Dante said

"Just A Little Fight" Trish almost yelled

Nero and Dante looked at each other before they turned back to Trish, who looked slightly angry at Dante.

"How Could You Let That Happen To Him?" Trish asked

"Whoa Trish calm down" Dante said "There is no reason to get so motherly"

Trish placed her hands on her hips. Dante walked past her as he was going to bring Nero to the couch so he could sit down. Once Dante set Nero down the teen groaned a little and then let himself lay down on the couch. Trish grabbed Dante and pulled him to the side, she was ready to chew him out for this.

"Dante" Trish said "How could you let Nero get injured like this…."

Dante started to zone out as he was watching Nero try to sit up. Dante couldn't help but smile at the teen's failure to accomplish such a small task.

"…and that's why you should have realized it sooner"

Dante just realized that he hadn't caught a word of what Trish had been saying, but he decided it was a good idea not to let her know this. Instead Dante walked over and helped Nero sit up, he then sat beside him. Nero leaned against Dante and looked at Lady who seemed to be trying to kill him with just a look and it was starting to scare Nero.


	6. It's Opened

A week or so later it was a slow day at Devil May Cry. Dante was sitting at his desk like always reading a magazine, although his attention was brought away from it when he heard footsteps. He looked up to see Nero standing there; half naked and soaking wet having just got out of the shower. Dante couldn't help but gawk at the sight. The teen's slim body was surprisingly well built. Nero blushed lightly when he noticed Dante staring at him. Dante couldn't help but chuckle as Nero quickly made his way up the stairs. Suddenly the door fell and standing behind it was Lady.

"You Didn't Get The Door Fixed Did You?" Nero yelled from upstairs.

"What do you want Lady?" Dante asked

"I came here for the money you owe me" Lady said

Dante frowned at the statement but tossed Lady the money. Lady scowled and then turned to leave, she past Trish as she walked out. Trish looked in and saw Dante reclining in his chair again.

"What's with her?" Trish asked

"I don't know" Dante said "I thought you would know"

Trish stood next to Dante and then waved when she saw Nero walk down the stairs. Nero waved back to Trish before dropping down onto the couch. The three were silent for quite some time. Then Lady came back in, she was looking angrier than before. She immediately walked over and grabbed Nero by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to his feet. Dante was also immediately on his feet, but he remained where he stood. Well he stood still until Lady managed to throw Nero across the room. Dante jumped to the side and caught Nero before he could hit the wall.

"Whoa Lady what was that about?" Trish asked

"Little bitch thinks he can get away with anything" Lady said

Dante, Nero and Trish all looked confused as they waited for Lady to elaborate on what she was talking about.

"He was just at the other side of town stealing something from some guy." Lady said

Nero looked horrified at the accusation.

"Lady he couldn't have been there" Dante said "he was here the whole time"

"How would you know" Lady said "he wasn't here when I was"

"I would know" Dante said "because I would have felt if he had left"

"Then who did I see?" Lady asked

Everyone sat where they were trying to figure out who it could have been. Nero, Dante and Trish turned to the front of the building and just as they did a horde of demons broke through the front of the building. Dante pulled out Ebony and Ivory and began firing as quickly as he possibly could. Nero jumped to his feet and pulled out Blue Rose, while the two girls were already shooting as many demons as possible. Even after minutes of fighting there was no sight to the end of the demons.

"Let's get out of here" Trish said

Dante growled but acknowledged and the four headed for the back. After a good run they hid in an old building.

"Where did all these demons come from?" Nero asked

"The only explanation is that someone opened the gate to the demon world" Dante said

The three looked at Dante with an expression of confusion and worry. They would have discussed it further but they heard the cries of the civilians that were being attacked by the demons. The four split up and began fighting off the demons as quickly as possible.

Dante was shooting demons left and right, keeping them away from anyone dumb enough to still be out on the street.

Nero was slicing any demon he came in contact with; he had decided to use both Red Queen and his Devil Bringer to fight back these demons. Demon blood was starting to litter every street and every building. Nero sliced each demon carefully and quickly so he wouldn't be left open for an attack.

There wasn't going to be much left of the city if they didn't stop this horde, which meant they would have to find where they were all coming from. Dante saw and ran up to Nero, who was so tense he almost sliced the elder in two.

"Calm down, Kid" Dante said "I'm going to need help finding where they are all coming from"

Nero nodded his head and the two jumped in opposite directions to look for the portal. Nero was jumping from roof to roof; he was trying to use his Devil Bringer to sense the demon portal, but with all the demons around both Nero and his inner devil were unsure about things. Dante was trying to do something similar to what Nero was doing, and he was also coming up empty. Nero was starting to get exhausted, but the demons weren't letting up. Nero decided to head out to find Trish or Dante; he didn't feel like dealing with Lady since she didn't seem to like him very much. Nero was about to leave when a demon drove its teeth into his leg and pulled him down. He had dropped Red Queen and so he pulled out Blue Rose, he was doing his best to fight off these demons but there were just too many. Nero's right arm was pinned to the ground and Blue Rose was out of ammo, Nero closed his eyes. Suddenly there was a bright light and he could feel the pressure the demons were putting on him was gone. He opened his eyes and saw a man with white hair standing with his back facing Nero. The teen was about to say Dante's name when he realized this man was wearing a blue coat whereas Dante always wore red. Always. Nero looked up at this man and he looked down at Nero. There was some strange connection between the two, like they knew each other.

"Nero"

Nero turned and saw Dante running towards him. Nero saw Dante freeze where he was and then Nero turned to look at the two who were now staring at each other. Nero stood up, there was a bad feeling between the two and that's when Nero saw it. These two looked exactly like each other, almost like they were brothers.

"Vergil" Dante said


	7. In Search of Hell Its Self

Nero was watching the two have a stare off before Dante reached out and grabbed Nero, pulling the teen behind him.

"Vergil what are you doing here?" Dante asked

"I'm here to see you dear brother" Vergil said

"Cut The Crap Vergil" Dante said

Nero was confused, did this Vergil just call Dante Brother. Nero peeked out from behind Dante to get another look at Vergil. Dante quickly put his arm up to keep Nero back. Nero was getting really confused on what was going on.

"Well you have become different" Vergil said "You have become quite protective haven't you"

Vergil started to walk towards them and Nero could feel Dante begin to tense up. Before anymore could happen some more demons should up. Dante, Nero and Vergil began to fight them off.

"Let us get somewhere safer and then I will talk" Vergil said

Dante growled but continued to fight. Once the demons were all but out of their immediate area the three headed for somewhere safer. When they made it out of the city, Nero almost collapsed from being so tired. Dante pulled Nero into his arms and started carrying him. Vergil was pretending he hadn't noticed what was happening. They walked to a large hill where they could oversee the entire city. Dante continued to hold the sleeping Nero.

"So Vergil" Dante said

"Dante I'm here because somehow the portal opened and it was the only chance I had to get out" Vergil said "by the way who is he?"

"Off limits to you" Dante said

Vergil couldn't help but laugh.

"Look I'm not here to steal your boy" Vergil said "but he looks a lot like us"

"I know" Dante said "I have been wondering about it for a while now"

Nero stirred a little in his sleep before curling up closer to Dante. Vergil seemed to be concentrating pretty hard.

"There is something oddly familiar about him" Vergil said

That's when Nero sat up and looked at Dante before turning and looking at Vergil, who wasn't facing them anymore. Nero looked back at Dante, who also looked confused.

"It can't be" Vergil said to himself "there is just no way"

Dante got to his feet and then helped Nero up.

"We might as well find Trish and Lady and then get back to taking out those demons." Dante said

"But wont they just keep coming?" Nero asked

"We must find the portal and close it" Vergil said, not looking at them.

Dante grabbed Nero by the wrist and started to pull him away, Nero was confused as to why Dante seemed so bothered, weren't they brothers.

"Dante" Nero said

"Nero, he tried to gain world dominating power" Dante said "I had to stop him"

Nero blinked a few times; somehow Dante had known what he was thinking.

Vergil watched the two leave before scarcely following them.

Nero continued to let Dante pull him, until they heard something in the bushes. Dante let go of Nero and pulled out Rebellion. Out of the bushes walked Trish and Lady.

"What is going on?" Trish asked

"We are heading out to find that portal" Dante said

Trish and Lady decided the join the guys. They were walking through a now empty city, except the occasional demon that showed up. Vergil heard the faint sound of fighting and turned his head to the right.

"Did you hear that?" he asked

"Yeah I did" Dante said

Vergil headed off towards the fighting.

"You keep looking, I'll take care of this" Vergil said as he left.

Dante lead the others down the street.

Vergil leapt from rooftop to rooftop until he came to see two girls fighting off some demons. Vergil being Vergil jumped down and took out the demons like it was child's play. Vergil turned to look at the two girls. One had short black hair and the other had shoulder length pink hair.

"Are you two ladies alright?" Vergil asked

Rose, the pink haired girl looked at Vergil for a moment.

"Wait aren't you Dante?" Rose said

Shakira, the girl with black hair was trying not to laugh at the annoyed look that appeared on Vergil's face. However the annoyance quickly left his face.

"Actually I'm his brother Vergil" he said

Rose was trying to get all this through her head, while Shakira sighed and then holstered the long sword she was holding. Shakira then nudged Rose and she put away her shotgun.

"What's going on here?" Shakira asked as Vergil started to walk away.

"A portal to the demon world has been opened and a group of us demon hunters are looking for it so we can close it" Vergil explained

Rose and Shakira looked at each other and then back to Vergil.

"Let us help" Shakira said

Vergil seemed to be thinking about it and then he turned and started walking away.

"Do as you please" he said

The two girls smiled and then followed Vergil.

Dante, Nero, Trish and Lady all took a deep breath before sitting down.

"There is no way its here in the city" Nero said

Dante turned and saw Vergil, Shakira and Rose walking towards them.

"Wow Dante, Vergil has more skill than you he picked up two girls at once" Nero teased

Vergil shot Nero a look that made the teen jump behind Dante.

"They made the decision to follow me" Vergil said

"Didn't you try and get them to go somewhere safe?" Trish asked

"They seem to be able to hold their own in a demon fight so I knew telling them to go somewhere safe wasn't going to work" Vergil said

Rose smiled at waved to the group, while Shakira remained without a look of emotion on her face. The group decided to get up and head for the outside of the city.

"Hey can we stop for Ice cream?" Rose asked

"NO!" both Vergil and Shakira said

"Wow that was weird" Shakira said

And Vergil only nodded. Dante was trying hard not to laugh. Rose looked at Trish and Lady who were smiling about something or other. Rose pouted about not getting any ice cream but she thought going on a little demon hunting adventure. Dante was starting to get annoyed that they weren't getting anywhere so the moment a demon appeared Dante grabbed the thing and placed Ebony to its forehead.

"Where is The Portal?" he asked

"The…the west side" is stammered

Dante fired the gun repeatedly before dropping the dead demon to the ground. Vergil sighed at his brother's tactics and then everyone headed for the west. About a few days into the journey Dante, Nero, Vergil and Trish could sense that the portal was near. They ran towards a mountain, Dante and Nero were ahead, with Vergil, Shakira and Rose right behind them, Trish and Lady were still back by the road. Suddenly the mountain literally exploded, down rained a storm of ash and rocks. Dante grabbed Nero and pulled him to the ground, Dante was sitting so that his back was facing the mountain and Shakira grabbed Rose and then Vergil grabbed both of them. Nero had his head buried in Dante's chest, Rose had her head buried in Shakira's chest, while Shakira's head lay on top of Rose's and Vergil had his arms around both the girls. The moment the rocks were done falling and the dust was settling, everyone was coughing from the dust. Dante looked up and saw a figure walking towards them. When the dust cleared enough he recognized her as the girl with the umbrella, and look she had a new on in her hands.

"What are you doing on the ground like that?" she asked

Nero and Dante looked at each other before standing up and looking around until they saw Vergil, Shakira and Rose.

"Crystal what are you doing here?" Rose asked

"Uh I noticed a lot of demons around here so I came to check it out" Crystal said "I suspect you guys are doing the same"

"You could say that" Shakira said

Vergil let go of the girls and they all stood up. Suddenly Trish and Lady came running up.

"Are you guys alright?" Trish called

"Yeah we're fine" Nero said

"Hey so did you guys find anything?" Crystal asked

"Uh yeah" Dante said "we found that the mountain just exploded for no reason"

Crystal got a blank look on her face.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious" she said

"You're welcome" Dante said

"So does anyone think the portal is still near the mountain?" Nero asked

"There is a slight possibility" Vergil said "I think we should still check"

"Should we split into two groups so we can hit the mountain area from two sides" Dante said

"Sounds like a good idea" Trish said

Everyone was beginning to wonder how they were going to be spitting the groups.

Trish grabbed Dante, Nero and Crystal and she pulled them off to the right of where the mountain once stood.

"See you guys on the other side" Trish called

The other four looked at each other and then they headed to the other side.


	8. Fighting Through

Dante, Nero, Trish and Crystal were walking though the somehow still standing trees. Trish and Crystal were talking about their fighting techniques while Nero and Dante were keeping an eye out for any demons. Other than that it was a rather quiet walk that is until Nero and Dante were thrown off their feet. Trish pulled out Luce and Ombra while Crystal pulled out a silver saber. Once Nero and Dante got to their feet, Dante pulled out Ebony and Ivory and Nero pulled out Red Queen. When the dust finally settled there was a large six headed dragon like demon. Trish was the first to fire on the demon, it growled fiercely and two of its heads attacked. Trish and Crystal jumped out of the way, and Nero jumped forwards. Nero's sword cut into one of the dragon's heads, he then triggered his sword and it went right through the neck. The demon howled in pain and then let out a blast of fire. Nero jumped away and then Crystal jumped forwards she swung her sword, however the demon pulled its head back. A third head spewed out ice. Dante jumped forwards and then pulled Crystal out of the way; however Dante's feet were hit with the ice. Crystal landed just fine, however when Dante landed his feet slipped out from underneath him. The dragon's third head attacked Dante; however it pulled back as Trish shot at it. Nero lunged forwards and landed a huge gash in the demon's third neck. The dragon snarled and then its fourth head grabbed Nero by the leg and pulled him into the air.  
>"Nero" Dante and Trish called<p>

The dragon's fifth head shot lightning at Crystal who jumped over the attack and onto the head. She then stabbed her saber through its head, and then she cut the head off. Dante jumped towards the demon, he had put Ebony away and pulled out Rebellion. Nero was doing his best to keep the demon from biting his leg off. Trish started firing at the sixth head. The demon was howling as it was starting to loose the fight. Dante swung Rebellion and it went right through the dragon's fourth neck. Nero almost screamed as he began to fall, thankfully Dante jumped over and caught Nero and they landed safely as the ice on Dante's feet had melted by now. Trish used her lighting ability to stun the dragon and then Crystal cut off the sixth head and Nero jumped forwards and finished the job by cutting off the third head. The four looked at each other before they sat down so they could regain their energy.

Shakira was running a head of the group when the ground collapsed underneath her. Vergil reached and caught her by the wrist; however the force of her fall pulled him in too. Rose and Lady ran up and saw that the hole was extremely deep. Vergil had managed to catch Shakira and then land on his feet. Vergil set down Shakira and then they looked up to Rose and Lady.

"Hey how did you two manage this?" Rose asked

"The ground literally just disappeared" Shakira said

"What do you want us to do?" Lady asked

"Just keep going" Vergil said "we'll get out of here soon enough"

Lady nodded and then pulled Rose off with her. Rose was a little concerned about leaving Shakira with someone they hardly knew but she didn't have much of a choice.

Shakira sighed and then knocked on the wall.

"What are you doing?" Vergil asked

"Uh I don't know" Shakira said "I just don't know what else to do right now"

Vergil leaned against the wall and then looked up, trying to measure the distance of the hole. Shakira then slid down into a sitting position, she was trying hard not to cry but it was a bit difficult for her. Vergil noticed this was a little concerned, because he had no idea what he would do if she started crying.

"Don't start crying" Vergil said

Shakira looked up and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm not going to" she said

"Good because if you did I would have to throw you to the moon" Vergil said

Shakira suddenly got an outraged look on her face.

"Yeah well I will kick your ass into next year" she almost yelled

"There you go" Vergil said with a slight smile

Shakira immediately looked confused. Vergil placed his finger to her forehead and then pushed lightly.

"Now stop worrying I can get us out of here" he said

Rose and Lady were continuing to head for where the mountain once was, Rose being concerned the entire time. Lady noticed that Rose was a little unnerved.

"What's wrong?" Lady asked

"Im just worried about Shakira" Rose said

"Ah you don't have to worry" Lady said

Rose looked a little confused.

"If danger shows up Im sure Vergil can handle it" Lady said "and if you're worried because you hardly know Vergil, well don't worry about that Vergil is more a gentleman than Dante so he won't do anything"

Rose nodded her head and they continued walking.

It wasn't long before Shakira noticed that Vergil looked slightly uncomfortable. Shakira was about to comment on it, when suddenly Vergil grabbed her around the waist and then the ground started to open. Shakira pulled her legs up and squeaked a little. Vergil stabbed Yamato downwards and they heard a piercing howl. Shakira closed her eyes and covered her ears, when she felt the wind and opened her eyes to see they were being thrown upwards. Vergil kept a tight hold on Shakira until they landed safely on the ground. Vergil then prepared himself for a fight with the large serpent like demon. The demon looked at them as though it were studying them, and Vergil began to slowly usher Shakira towards where Rose and Lady had gone. The demon lunged forwards and Vergil swung his sword, even though he wasn't close enough to even hit the demon. Vergil then slowly sheathed the sword and as soon as it was sheathed the demon before them exploded. Shakira looked down at herself and then at Vergil. They were covered in demon blood.

"That is disgusting" Vergil said

"Hey you look worse" Shakira retorted

"Oh whatever lets just catch up with the other two" Vergil said

The two started running in the direction Rose and Lady had gone.

Meanwhile Rose and Lady could see a horde of demons surrounding a temple like building. Rose looked at Lady who was focusing on the structure and trying to figure out just what it could be for.

Dante and Nero were walking ahead of Crystal and Trish.

"So is Vergil your brother or something?" Nero asked

"Yeah he's my brother" Dante said

Dante turned to see a very thoughtful look on Nero's face.

"What are you thinking about, Kid?" Dante asked

"Oh I was just thinking about me being a descendant of Sparda and how if you and Vergil are brothers that makes you both sons of Sparda and well" Nero said

"Oh I get it" Dante said "you're wondering if Vergil could be the father you have been missing all along"

"Well yeah" Nero said "I only remember vague memories of my dad"

Crystal looked at Trish as if asking if she knew what the two boys were talking about. Trish shrugged her shoulders and they continued walking in silence. Soon Dante and Nero both stopped in their tracks; there they could see a temple like structure. They looked at each other and then back at the structure before starting to approach it.


	9. Fight Against The Hell's Gate Guardian

Shakira and Vergil showed up exactly where Rose and Lady had been not moments ago. They had managed to clean their hand and faces of the blood; however they couldn't clean their clothes. Shakira was about to sneak towards the building when Vergil pulled her back.

"If we get any closer they will smell us" Vergil said

When Shakira looked confused he motioned to the blood all over their clothes.

"If we want to get any closer we will have to take off whatever has blood on it" He said

Shakira looked down and was thankful that only her shirt had blood on it; however Vergil's shirt and pants were covered in blood. Shakira was about to protest the idea but when she looked from herself back to Vergil he was already stripped down to his dark blue boxers. Shakira dropped her face into her hand and then reluctantly removed her white shirt, which was now stained forever, revealing a black tank top underneath. The two looked at each other before heading towards the building in the distance.

Rose and Lady managed to get to the building without any troubles. They walked in and saw that there were many different halls; they ran down the first one they saw and began their investigation. After a little while of running they came to a huge room, that Lady guessed could have been like a sacrificial chamber or something. They were about in the middle of the room when they heard the sounds of footsteps right behind them. They both pulled out their guns and aimed at whoever was about to come in.

Dante and the others were running through the halls of the strange building, when they saw a lighted area up ahead. When they got to the room they were greeted by Rose and Lady aiming guns at them.

"Whoa put those down" Nero said

The two girls lowered their weapons and walked over to the other group.

"Hey where is Shakira?" Crystal asked

"Yeah and where's Vergil?" Dante asked

"Oh them well they got themselves stuck in a hole" Rose said

"And they told us to keep going so we did" Lady finished

The group began to talk about what this room could be for when they heard someone coming. Everyone got to the sides of the room in order to hide.

Shakira and Vergil walked into what they figured was a sacrificial chamber; they were looking at the strange designs on the walls when they heard laughing.

Dante fell out of the shadows laughing.

"Holy Shit Vergil" Dante managed to say

Vergil pulled out Yamato and Dante stopped laughing and stood up straight.

"Awww Shakira is he your boyfriend?" Crystal asked teasingly

Shakira gave Crystal a sharp warning glare before turning to Rose who was trying really hard not to laugh. Nero brought his Devil Bringer up to his face to cover the smile that was creeping across his face. Trish and Lady looked at each other before both grinning evilly.

"Anyway what happened to you guys?" Trish asked

"Well you see we got demon blood all over our clothes and so if we wanted to get here without getting noticed we had to take the clothes off" Vergil explained

Shakira was in the background facepalming, while Crystal couldn't help but laugh out loud. However everyone immediately went silent when they heard the sound of the ground shaking beneath them. Suddenly the farthest wall exploded. Everyone covered themselves as the pieces of the wall flew at them. There standing before them was a three headed bird with the body of a dragon.

"So you have entered my chamber" the middle head said

The right head snickered, while the left snapped at the right for being an idiot.

"Oh so this is your chamber" Dante said

"Yes and you shall be the sacrifice to my lord" the middle head said

Suddenly a horde of smaller bird like demons appeared. Nero stepped closer to Dante at the sight of so many demons. Crystal and Shakira stepped forwards.

"We'll take care of the little demons" Crystal said

"You guys handle the big one" Shakira finished

Lady and Trish decided to help the girls and let the three guys take care of the bigger one.

"So you have chosen your fate" the middle head said

"Yup and it starts with your downfall" Dante said

Dante then jumped towards the middle head, while Vergil and Nero went for the two sides.

The girls were teaming up to handle the little ones which was harder than it sounded. These demons were faster than they looked. Lady and Trish stayed close to each other and fired as quickly as possible. Rose had her shotgun and fired at any demon that got too close, while Shakira and Crystal using their swords went in close.

Nero stabbed the left head through the beak, but it didn't seem to have much of an effect on it. The demon shook its head sending Nero flying to the side. Nero hit the wall with a smash, cracking the wall. Dante turned to make sure the kid was okay; Nero had quickly gotten back to his feet and into the fight. Vergil stabbed Yamato into the right head; however the demon took it like a scratch and used its wing to attack Vergil. Vergil just barely jumped over the wing. Dante noticed that his teammate's attacks were doing nothing and that they would need a plan.

Crystal and Shakira were fighting the best they could but they were only human and they were reaching their limits. Trish noticed this and started to fire in their direction to lend them a hand. As soon as there was an opening Shakira and Crystal made for an escape of the horde surrounding them. Shakira and Crystal now had their backs against a wall, with the demons advancing further. Rose, Lady and Trish were being advanced upon in the other direction.

"Well this kind of sucks" Shakira said

"You're telling me" Crystal said

Then the wall behind them exploded sending them flying into the horde before them. As soon as they realized this they were fighting away the demons, while still on their backs.

"Ah Shit" Trish said

Through the wall was another horde of demons. Shakira and Crystal couldn't believe their eyes.

Nero, Dante and Vergil noticed the trouble the girls were in. Vergil jumped onto the right head and stabbed Yamato into it, he then turned to Dante.

"Hey could you spare a weapon?" Vergil asked

Dante tossed Ebony over to Vergil, who began firing repeatedly at the demons surrounding the girls. Crystal and Shakira jumped to their feet when they saw the demons around them falling to the ground. Vergil then shot the right head in the eyes causing the demon to shriek and swing its head around. In order to keep from falling off Vergil grabbed tightly to Yamato. Rose was annoyed with fighting the little demons so she ran over to the bigger one.

"Hey Ugly Why Don't You Pick On Someone Your Own Size!" She yelled

The demon growled angrily and brought its foot forwards and flicked Rose with its toe. Rose was then thrown through the wall. Everyone just stopped what they were doing, Dante face palmed, Vergil rolled his eyes, Nero looked a little concerned.

"Is she going to be okay?" Nero asked

"Oh yeah this happens a lot" Crystal said

Then the fight continued. Shakira was running through the horde, trying to make her way over to where Rose was. However it seemed that the demons didn't want that. One of the smaller demons bit Shakira in the shoulder, so she responded by stabbing it through the eye, it let go however its companion bit Shakira in the other shoulder. It then threw her into a wall, knocking her out. The larger demon then swung its wing into the wall causing it fall. Everyone turned and saw the wall and that it was about to land on Shakira.

"Shakira!" Crystal yelled

However being across the room fighting demons there was nothing she could do but watch. However as soon as the wall hit the ground she began to massacre, killing any demon that dared get in her way. Through the dust she saw someone standing, Crystal was amazed. Had Shakira somehow managed to get up? Then she noticed it was Vergil and he was holding Shakira. Crystal let out a sigh, however since she wasn't paying attention, a demon managed to whack her and knock her out. It then stabbed her in the stomach, however before the demon could remove the weapon it was shot down. Trish ran over to Crystal and lifted her up.  
>"Lady I gotta get her somewhere safe" Trish called<p>

Lady nodded and then provided cover fire so Trish could get Crystal out of the building. Dante and Nero continued to attack the beast with all their might. Vergil looked around trying to figure out how they were going to defeat it. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream. The left head had Nero by the leg and the demon bit down hard enough to snap the bone in Nero's right leg. The head then threw Nero through a nearby wall. Dante was in the middle of trying not to get eaten. Dante grabbed the demon's tongue and pulled it as he jumped out of the mouth. The demon ended up biting down on its own tongue. Vergil had set Shakira down next to Nero as he knew that Dante was heading over there. As Dante made his way over to the two, Vergil went on attacking the demon. Dante gently shook Nero by the shoulders but the teen only let out a pain filled groan. Dante growled demonically before turning to face the giant demon. Vergil noticed Dante and then immediately jumped over and landed behind his brother.

"You get him I will take care of them" Vergil said

Dante didn't respond but immediately went into his Trigger form. Vergil picked up both Shakira and Nero and then motioned for Lady to get out. Lady jumped over and dug Rose out before leaving. The group quickly made their way out, where they found Trish bandaging Crystal's wound.

"Where's Dante?" Trish asked

Before she got an answer the whole building came tumbling down, and there were screams of pure terror and pain. Next they saw Dante come stumbling out of the dust.

"The Gate?" Vergil questioned

"Destroyed along with everything else" Dante replied

Dante then took Nero into his arms, Trish picked up Crystal. Lady still holding Rose and Vergil still holding Shakira, they made their way back to Capulet City.


	10. Our Hospital Stay

The nurse at the front desk looked up when she heard the door open and saw four people each carrying someone else. The nurses walking by couldn't help but stop and look. When the lady at the desk finally got her head back she called for some help. Soon a few doctors and some nurses came running and began to take the unconscious ones, however Dante wasn't really willing to let them take Nero. A doctor with black hair and green eyes came up to Dante.

"Dante" he said holding his arms out ready to take Nero

"Zack?" Dante questioned quietly

The man nodded and then Dante reluctantly handed over Nero. After that was taken care of a few nurses tended to the few injures the others had. Trish stood up and headed for the front door.

"Since I have no injuries myself I have to go out for something" she said

The others just shrugged as she walked out. The time seemed to be going by rather slowly, and Lady was getting curious as to how Dante had known that doctor.

"So Dante" Lady said "how did you know that doctor?"

"I helped with a small demon problem before" Dante said with a bored expression

It wasn't long before Trish came back with some clothes in her arms.

"Vergil" she said

Vergil turned his head and Trish threw some clothes to him.

"You might as well wear something" she said

Vergil nodded and got up to head for the bathroom. Dante was sitting in the waiting room with the others when Zack walked out.

"Dante can I speak with you?" he asked

Dante got up and walked over to the man. Zack led Dante to the room where they were working on Nero's broken leg.

"His leg is healing too quickly" Zack said "we are going to need to re-break it in order to let it heal correctly"

Dante nodded his head.

"You will have to work fast" Dante said

"Why is he healing so quickly?" Zack asked

"Fix him now and I will tell you after" Dante said

Dante grabbed Nero's leg, took a deep breath and snapped it. The force of pain woke Nero and caused him to scream. While Zack positioned the bone so it could heal properly Dante took hold of Nero to try and calm him down.

Vergil, Trish and Lady could hear the scream and they started wondering what could have happened.

After the little event, the injured were placed in their own hospital bed.

"Now" Zack said "tell me everything"

"Nero is part demon" Dante said

"Oh well that figures" Zack said

Dante shot Zack a glare that made him stop what he was doing. When Lady went to check on Rose, she found the girl sitting up and looking annoyed.

"You're already awake" Lady said a little surprised

"Yeah" Rose said "and I really want a sundae"

Lady smiled, she couldn't help it Rose was just so happy it was making her smile.

"Well then let me get you one" Lady said while walking out.

It wasn't long before Lady came back and handed Rose the sundae.

"Yay Strawberry" she said before she began to eat.

Lady left and almost just as she was gone Dante walked in a swiped the sundae before walking out. Rose was left with an almost horrified sad look on her face, however soon Vergil walked in and handed Rose a chocolate sundae. Rose was instantly happy and about to thank Vergil, but when she looked up she saw that he was gone.

"Hmm I wonder if the two like read each other's minds or something" Rose mumbled while eating the sundae.

Shakira was sitting in her bed also with a strawberry sundae. Shakira heard the door open so she looked up and saw Dante walk in, he didn't say a word but grabbed the sundae out of her hands. Shakira's mouth dropped and Dante headed for the door. However Vergil walked in and put his finger to Dante's forehead. Dante crossed his eyes upwards to look at the finger pushing on his head. Dante grumbled and handed the sundae to Vergil before walking out. Vergil walked over and handed Shakira the sundae, causing Shakira to smile happily.

"Oh look you have clothes again" Shakira pointed out

Nero was sitting in his bed, slowly eating the sundae Dante had brought him. Nero watched as Dante walked in with an annoyed look on his face. Nero offered Dante the sundae, and with a smile Dante took a bite from it. Dante then playfully ruffled Nero's hair, when suddenly there was a knock on the door. They waited for a moment and then Vergil walked in.

"There is something I need to tell you two" Vergil said

Nero and Dante looked at each other and then back to Vergil.

"Nero" Vergil started

And then it went silent as though Vergil was trying to figure out how to phrase what he was going to say. And Nero and Dante looked at each other and back to Vergil.

"You're my son" Vergil finished

The room was completely silent. No one knew what to say to each other. It took only a moment before Dante fainted. Nero turned to Dante looking a little worried. However Dante was up seconds later.

"Well you took that surprisingly well" Vergil said

Nero pondered on this new information for a moment before climbing out of bed and walking out the door.

"I guess he's a little surprised" Vergil said

Dante nodded his head and they waited for Nero to return.

Nero was wondering the halls of the hospital when Zack turned down the same hall.

"My, my you do heal fast" he said

Nero ignored the comment and kept walking. Zack chuckled to himself as he watched the teen make his way down the hall. Dante was done waiting so he had gone out to look for Nero. Dante found Zack walking down the hall.

"Oh if you're looking for your friend he walked past me a few moments ago" Zack said

Before Zack could even finish the sentence Dante was almost running down the hall. Nero found himself in the bathroom trying to think things through.

"Okay Dante and Vergil are brothers and Vergil is my dad that means I'm Dante's nephew" Nero said to himself

_So where are you going with this?_

Nero rolled his eyes at his demon's comment.

"I mean this is going to be really weird" Nero said

Before there could be another response the door opened. Nero turned and saw Dante standing there.

"What's up, Kid" Dante said

"Dante…" Nero started

Dante was waiting for the kid to finish, however it looked like he didn't even know what he was saying.

"I mean with us being related and all…" Nero said

Dante figured Nero was trying to figure out where they stood now.

"I don't see why anything should change" Dante said

Nero looked slightly surprised.

"What do you mean?" Nero asked

"What do you mean?" Dante asked

"Oh don't you try and turn that question around on me, Old man" Nero almost yelled

Dante laughed, he couldn't help it. He liked how easy it was for him to make the kid upset, plus he thought it was cute. Nero noticed Dante was just watching him; this caused the teen to blush a light pink.

"So nothing changes?" Nero asked

Dante pulled Nero into a strong and gentle embrace. Nero was practically purring along with his demon side as he felt the warmth of the elder's body against his own. Just then the door opened and a teen with short brown hair and gold eyes walked in. the kid blinked a few times and Dante returned the kid's awkward stare. Dante then let go of Nero and the two walked out, leaving that poor kid confused.


	11. Halloween Fright

A couple weeks later and it was Halloween and the girls wanted to have a little Halloween party. The five girls stopped by Devil May Cry to talk to the boys about it. They knocked on the door, however it didn't seem like it was going to be answered. Lady was about ready to knock the door down when it was opened and before them stood Nero, in only his boxers, his hair was messier than usual and he looked like he had just woken up. Trish, Shakira and Crystal were trying not to laugh, while Rose wasn't paying attention and Lady looked annoyed again. Nero moved away from the door so they could walk in, Trish suddenly looked confused and scratched her nose. Nero gave her a confused look.

"You smell different" she said

Nero unconsciously started to rub the side of his neck, before yawing and shrugging his shoulders. Nero went upstairs to both, wake up Dante and Vergil and to get dressed. Vergil was the first to come down; he was dressed in a loose black t shirt and blue pants. After him was Nero who had dressed in a navy blue tank top and black pants, eventually Dante came down in a dark red shirt and black shorts. Once they got down it caught Trish's eye.

"Oh You Finally Did It Dante" she almost shouted

Everyone looked at each other, Dante, Nero and Vergil all had a tired expression on their faces, while Lady had to turn around, Crystal bit her lower lip trying not to laugh, Shakira raised an eyebrow and Rose tilted her head to the side. Trish walked over and pointed to the bite mark on Nero's neck.

"Oh My Gosh Dante Is A Vampire!" Rose yelled

"No silly" Crystal said "You see…"

"When a demon bites another demon on the neck like that it's like marking what belongs to them" Shakira said putting a lollipop in her mouth. "So you see now any demon that comes by will know that Nero belongs to Dante"

Rose was nodding her head slowly as though she was still trying to process the information.

"That also explains why Nero smelt differently" Trish said "he is starting to smell like Dante"

"Did you five come and wake us up for a reason?" Dante asked

The girls looked at each other for a moment and then remembered why they came.

"Yeah" Trish said "we are going to host a Halloween party here"

"And what makes you think that's going to happen?" Dante asked

"I will cut off some money from what you owe me" Lady said

"Alright how is this party going to go down" Dante said

Nero and Vergil both face-palmed at Dante's enthusiastic reaction, it only took about an hour to set everything up. Shakira and Rose were sent out to get some candy, which amounted to them coming back with about ten bags worth of candy. When they got back there were quite a few people there, and Nero was sitting out front. Shakira gave Nero half the candy as they had noticed some kids heading their way.

The kids ran up as fast as they could when they saw the huge bowl of candy. Nero had no idea about this strange holiday. Nero just watched as the kids carefully picked out a piece of candy, they were on their way shortly enough, except one little boy who had noticed Nero's Devil Bringer.

"Oh what's that" he said pointing to it

When Nero noticed the kids had seen it he immediately pulled it behind his back and out of sight. The little boy ran around Nero, but every time the kid would get close Nero would move his arm. The boy was running around Nero for a good minute before stopping and looking at Nero.

"I wanna see it" the kid said

Nero sighed and then pulled his hand out from behind his back. The moment the kid got a look at it his eyes went wide.

"That Is Awesome!" The kid shouted

Nero blinked in confusion, this kid wasn't scared of him in fact the kid looked excited. Before Nero could think anymore about it the kid had called over his friends and they all seemed to think it was the coolest thing ever.

Dante was heading out to check on Nero, when he heard the voices of happy kids. Dante poked his head out and found a bunch of kids surrounding Nero.

"Well aren't you Mister popular" Dante said

The moment Nero turned to look at Dante so did all the kids. Dante couldn't help but laugh at the sight of them all turning their heads at the same time. Dante walked over and ruffled Nero's hair. This small show of affection caused Nero's Devil Bringer to glow brighter. The kids noticed and totally became entranced by it. Some of the kids were trying to figure out how it worked; while others didn't care they just thought it was awesome.

"Hey I know you two"

Both Nero and Dante looked up to see that same kid who walked into the bathroom back at the hospital. The whole moment got tense, even the little kids were looking back and forth waiting to see what would happen next. The kid scanned the area with his gold eyes.

"I heard from a friend about this place and wondered if she was here" the kid finally said

"How about we start with who you are" Dante said

"Oh my apologies my name is Jonathan" he said

Nero looked at Dante; he could tell the elder could also smell that awful scent. Dante sighed and then led Jonathan inside.

Inside Shakira and Crystal were standing by the table with the food, when suddenly they heard someone call Shakira's name. The voice was so familiar that Shakira didn't have to turn in order to know who it was, but she turned anyway. When her eyes landed on Jonathan she grabbed Crystal's arm tightly, which caused Crystal to look and noticed him.

"Oh man your stalker is back" Crystal said

Shakira then leaped over the table and headed for the kitchen. Shakira was desperately looking for a place to hide; Lady was annoyed that Shakira jumped into the kitchen where she was working so she kicked her out. Shakira looked back and forth when she realized she was in the corner of the room and suddenly he was standing next to her. 'Ah Crap' was all Shakira was thinking at the moment.

"It's been a while since we last got together" Jonathan said with a smile

"Yeah, I've been busy" Shakira said looking around for someone to save her.

Jonathan noticed Shakira was looking around and not looking at him and that started to annoy him. He grabbed her wrist and started to drag her off. Shakira wasn't one to be really rude so she didn't pull away. Shakira saw Crystal and gave her a pleading look. Crystal walked over and whacked Jonathan over the head and grabbed Shakira, while mumbling something about 'idiot males'

"Hey" Jonathan called

"I need her help" Crystal called back

Once they were clear from his view, Shakira thanked Crystal and took in a deep breath. Crystal could tell that Shakira was still looking for a place to hide.

"Hide up there" Crystal said pointing to the stairs.

Shakira used her self proclaimed ninja powers to stealth fully get up the stairs. Crystal looked around until she saw Jonathan looking at her, she gave him a glare and he continued to wait for Shakira to come back.

Shakira looked around until she found a room where she decided she was going to stay until 'that creeper' left.

Trish looked around, she was wondering as to where Shakira had gone. When all else failed she went upstairs to find Shakira asleep on a bed. She walked over and gently shook Shakira by the shoulders. Shakira opened her eyes and yawned.

"Hey I need your help with something" Trish said

Shakira nodded and followed Trish downstairs. Shakira was just about down the stairs when she saw that Jonathan was there. Shakira groaned slightly and followed Trish into the kitchen.

"So what did you need help with?" Shakira asked

"Some of the guys started a food fight can you get them to clean up" Trish asked

Shakira left the kitchen and found the group of boys that made the mess.

"Clean up the mess or I will shove that…" Shakira pointed to Rebellion which was hanging on the wall "down your throat"

The guys got to work faster than jackrabbits. Shakira turned around and saw Jonathan standing behind her.

"So how come you have been so busy?" Jonathan asked

"Oh well you see…" Shakira started

She didn't know how to finish because she didn't want to go into the long story.

"Hey Shakira could you give Nero a hand outside" Vergil asked as he walked by

"Sure thing" Shakira said

Shakira ran out to find that the kids had pretty much dog pilled Nero.

"What happened here?" she asked

"Uh we were just playing a game" Nero said

Shakira walked over and pulled Nero out of the pile of kids.

"Nero needs to help Dante with something now" Shakira said

The kids all looked sad about it.

"Don't worry he will be back soon" Shakira said

With that the kids all got excited as Nero walked inside to find Dante. Nero walked in and immediately covered his nose.

"Ah you can smell that kid from all the way over here" Nero said when he made it to Dante.

"I know it's disgusting" Dante said

"So what did you need me for?" Nero asked

"I need your help to get that kid out of here before I kill him" Dante said

"Good luck with that" Crystal said walking up to them "he is Shakira's stalker and unless she leaves he isn't going anywhere"

They looked at Jonathan who was starting to look impatient. Dante let out a sigh, but before he could do anything the phone started ringing.

"Trish forward the call" Dante called as he went outside

Outside where it was quieter Dante answered the cell phone Lady had made him carry around. While Dante was out taking the call little Timmy showed up at the door.

"Is Big Brother Nero here?" he asked innocently

"Why yes he is" Shakira said with a smile

Timmy ran inside and as soon as he got in her saw Jonathan.

"Ah Creeper" he yelled

He then whacked Jonathan with his trusty stick. Then he saw Nero.

"Big Brother" he called

He then started whacking Nero with the stick. Dante walked in and saw that Timmy was there.

"Hey little buddy" Dante said

Timmy excitedly ran over and hugged Dante. Dante motioned for Nero and the two walked off to talk. Timmy looked and saw that the Creeper was eyeing something. The door was cracked open a bit and out on the steps sat Shakira and Vergil. Normally it probably would have been dismissed, but not only was he sitting extremely close to her, but he was also able to make her laugh. Timmy decided one good whack would set things right. As soon as the stick connected with Jonathan's head he growled almost demonically. Timmy looked around.

"Oh Big Brother is going to be angry" Timmy said before dashing off into the crowd.

Jonathan turned back to his demon form and lunged towards Vergil and Shakira. Vergil saw this out of the corner of his eye.

"Shakira" he said

Shakira ducked and Vergil pulled out Yamato, using his sword he threw Jonathan back into the building. When Shakira heard the sound of something breaking, she jumped to her feet and noticed that Jonathan was a demon.

"Holy Crap my Stalker Is A Demon!" she yelled

Trish landed next to Shakira.

"Wow you just attract demons now don't you" she said

Shakira looked at her really confused.

"What are you talking about?" Shakira asked

Dante, Nero and Lady came running to the scene. Jonathan growled.

"She is Mine" he said

Shakira sidestepped so she was behind Vergil. She was rather scared, not that she would really admit it, but this was terrifying her. Lady started evacuating everyone out the back, and Trish decided to join Lady in helping them evacuate, while Nero took care of all the little kids in the front. Vergil nodded to Nero and the teen took Shakira by the arm.

"Come on" Nero said "you're coming too"

Jonathan growled and jumped forwards, this time he was stopped by a sword that landed in front of him.

"Come on" Dante said "let's party"

Dante grabbed Rebellion and jumped at Jonathan, who used his claws to grab the sword. Vergil took that chance and jumped over Jonathan and stabbed at him. Jonathan leaned to the side, causing Yamato to only stab him in the shoulder. Jonathan knew he couldn't win a fight against these demons, as any demon could tell they were the sons of Sparda. Jonathan attacked the ground causing a lot of dust, he used it to disappear. Vergil and Dante looked around and then at each other, when they realized what he must have been about to do. Crystal was fighting against Rose, who was holding her back as she wasn't strong enough to fight yet. Crystal really wanted to get into this fight and take the guy out. Rose looked around; even though she was rather sugar high she couldn't let her friend get hurt.

Nero was leading the kids around the corner when the demon appeared in front of them.

"Shakira take the kids away" Nero said

Shakira lead the kids down the other street while Nero pulled out Red Queen and attacked Jonathan.

Dante and Vergil could smell Jonathan nearby, and they could smell Nero. When they got there, Nero was kneeled on the ground holding tightly to his Devil Bringer. Jonathan had a smug look on his face.

"Nero" Dante called

"Dante, why does it burn?" Nero asked

Dante pulled out Ebony and fired at Jonathan, who miraculously dodged the attack then moved fast enough to bite down on Dante's shoulder. Nero saw this and growled deeply before leaping at Jonathan, and soon everything was engulfed in a bright blue light. Vergil stumbled out of the light and blinked until he could see again.

"I'm going to go find them" he called

He heard the sound of an 'ok'. Jonathan was then thrown into a building, Dante was lying on the ground looking up at Nero, who looked like a cat like demon covered in navy blue armor and glowing ominisouly. Dante couldn't help but whistle, Nero seemed to have changed his form. Dante realized that was why his Devil Bringer was burning, his demon was gathering a lot of energy, so he had to release it and he did in the form of a cat like demon. Jonathan leapt out of the building and kicked Nero in the face; Dante jumped up and took hold of Jonathan. Dante pulled Jonathan back to the ground, however when they hit the ground, Jonathan managed to throw Dante.

"I Must Find Her" he yelled

Dante turned and saw that the energy release had caused Nero to pass out. Dante instinctively ran over to Nero and picked up the teen, while Jonathan jumped past them heading in the direction Shakira had taken the kids.

Shakira was leading the kids down the street when she ran into Rose and Crystal.

"Where did you two come from?" Shakira asked out of breath

"From that way" Crystal said pointing behind herself

Only seconds later they turned around at the sound of a growl. Shakira pushed the kids forwards, and Rose helped them hide. Crystal jumped forwards, wielding an iron pipe she picked up off the ground. Jonathan snarled, why were so many people getting in his way? Crystal just barely missed Jonathan and she landed on the ground behind him.

"Oh I don't feel so good" she said

She then looked down and noticed that her stomach was bleeding. She must have pulled some of the stitches.

"Oh come on" she said

She looked back at Jonathan but before she could think a clawed hand threw her into a nearby wall.

"Jonathan Stop It" Shakira yelled

Jonathan turned to look at Shakira; he reached down and took a hold of her. Shakira didn't look afraid on the outside but on the inside she was freaking out.

"Now we can be together forever" Jonathan said

"Like Hell" Shakira spat out "I Would Never Be With You Ever!"

Jonathan growled and squeezed tighter. Shakira yelped out in pain. She closed her eyes tightly, until she heard a scream and she felt herself hit the ground. She looked up and saw Jonathan jump backwards and that Vergil was standing beside her. Shakira got to her feet.

"Vergil, help Crystal" Shakira said pointing to where Crystal was.

Vergil looked at Shakira and then handed her Yamato.

"Okay but be careful" Vergil said

Vergil headed over to where Crystal was lying, while Shakira held Yamato tightly. This sword felt a lot like hers so she was comfortable using it. Jonathan growled abruptly, how was she this close to this son of Sparda? What did he have that was so great? Jonathan lunged towards Vergil and Crystal, but Shakira jumped between them and stopped the attack. Vergil began to head off towards the hospital, and with a tug on her sleeve Shakira began to follow. Jonathan was about to jump at them when he was shot at. He stepped back and saw Trish standing there. Vergil ran over and handed Crystal to Trish.

"Get her to the hospital" Vergil said

He then took his sword back.

"I will take care of him"

Trish was confused for a moment but then she understood.

"Alright" she said "Shakira?"

Shakira shook her head, she was going to stay. Trish then headed to the hospital as quickly and gently as she could. Jonathan leapt over at Vergil, who didn't move but let the attack come straight at him. He blocked the clawed hand with his sword and looked Jonathan right in the eyes. Jonathan faltered only slightly, something in Vergil's eyes gave Jonathan a fear he didn't think was possible. The slight faltering gave Vergil the chance to send Jonathan flying backwards. Jonathan snarled and then jumped forwards; he was reaching for Shakira again. Vergil stepped in the way, causing the claws to run through his right arm. Vergil dropped his sword and then Jonathan knocked Vergil to the ground. Shakira knew what could happen, so she jumped forwards, grabbed Yamato and stabbed it through Jonathan's neck. He looked up at her with confusion in his eyes, but Shakira ignored it and instead helped Vergil up from where he was. Shakira looked at Vergil's arm, as it was wounded badly and was still bleeding. Shakira quickly pulled off her shirt, folded it up and wrapped it around Vergil's wound.

"Uh you don't have to do that" he said

Shakira made sure the shirt was wrapped tight enough. She didn't really think she could speak at this moment. 'The only way this could get any worse is if it rained' Shakira thought. And like karma hated Shakira or something it started to rain, Shakira mumbled quietly to herself about the stupid rain or so she thought it was mumbled to herself. Shakira looked up when she felt something on her shoulders, she looked up and saw Vergil had placed his jacket on her and he was offering her his hand. She gently took his hand and he lifted her to her feet.

"We should probably go check on your friend" he said

At the hospital, Trish was sitting in the waiting room, when Rose ran in.

"They said we can see her soon" Trish said before Rose could even speak

Rose took a seat next to Trish.

"Where's Shakira?" Rose asked

"Oh I left her with Vergil" Trish said

"Really" Rose said with an evil smirk arising.

Trish was a little concerned so she pulled out her phone and dialed Dante's number.

Dante looked at his phone for a moment before answering it. While he was busy explaining to Trish what happened, Nero was asleep on their bed.

_The sky was black and it was raining hard, that evil demon had Dante pinned, and Nero had to watch. Nero screamed and cried, but it was as though he couldn't be heard. His eyes went wide as he watched the demon tear and kill Dante._

Dante was downstairs when he heard a horrific scream. Dante dropped the phone and ran up to his room, where he found Nero curled up and crying. Dante ran over to the bed and pulled Nero into his arms.

"Nero" he said gently, while rubbing the teen's back.

Nero's crying started to slowly die down, until he opened his eyes and saw Dante. Nero threw his arms around Dante, almost knocking the elder to the ground.

"Whoa, Kid" Dante said

Nero held tightly to Dante, trying to make sure that what he dreamt was really just a dream. Dante sighed and held onto Nero, until he was ready to let go.

Rose turned when the door opened and she grinned at the sight before her. Vergil and Shakira walked in, Shakira wearing Vergil's jacket and the two were rather wet.

"How goes it you two?" she called

Shakira sighed at Rose's happy attitude, seriously only Rose could be this happy at a moment like this. The two were going to sit down however the doctor came out, telling them they could go in and see her. As they walked past the doctor, he grabbed Shakira by the shoulder.

"Please keep her out of trouble, she could get killed if this keeps happening" he said

Shakira nodded her head and then continued to Crystal's room. Shakira had decided it was time to call in the one guy Crystal would really talk to, the one who was like a brother to her. It only took a few moments before a teen with black hair, just like Shakira's, and blue eyes walked in. Trish had to do a double take when she saw the teen, before turning to look at Shakira and then back at the other.

"He is my brother" Shakira said "We don't live together anymore and we don't talk much anymore…"

"Because there are things we just don't agree on" he finished

"Sage, stop finishing my sentences" Shakira said

"Hey it happens" Sage said

Rose turned and ran over and hugged Sage.

"Hey long time no see" she said

"Uh yeah" Sage said pulling Rose off of him

Crystal blinked a few times before looking at everyone.

"Well this is the craziest and Best Halloween ever" she said


	12. First Day of School

A month later everyone was sitting around at Devil May Cry. Shakira, Rose and Crystal were asked to come, and when they got there Vergil, Dante and Nero seemed to be discussing something.

"Nero its time you went to school" Vergil said

"What?" Nero said "Why?"

"Because you're still a kid" Vergil said

Nero looked like he was pouting.

"Girls can you take him?" Vergil asked

Shakira grabbed Nero's right arm, and Crystal grabbed his left arm, with Rose leading they headed out.

"Wait what are you doing?" Nero asked

"Come on we have to get you sized for your uniform" Rose said

"What?" Nero said as he was dragged out.

"Vergil does he really have to go to school" Dante asked

"I missed out on eighteen years of his life" Vergil said "I'm not screwing it up again"

"Point taken" Dante said

The girls continued to drag Nero towards the school, he was no longer protesting as he was already sure he wasn't getting away from this one. When they got there Nero made sure his jacket sleeve was pulled down far enough to cover his Devil Bringer. He nervously followed the girls to the front office. The girls left so the principle could have a word with the new student.

Shakira looked back as they walked out. Rose noticed her look back.

"You seem worried" Rose said

"Oh it's nothing" Shakira said

About half an hour later Nero walked out still nervous, and still tugging on his jacket sleeve.

"So you coming to school tomorrow?" Rose asked happily

"Yeah" Nero said

"Don't be nervous" Crystal said "everything will be fine."

Nero smiled but he wasn't so sure about everything being fine. He had no idea what it was really like being in a school like this and he had no idea how they were going to react if they ever saw his devil arm.

When Nero got back to Devil May Cry, it was empty. So he figured Dante had a job and well he wondered if Dante had taken Vergil with him. Nero ran up to his room, tossed his school uniform on a nearby shelf and dropped down onto the bed. He cuddled up with the pillow in his arms; he was worried about how all of this was going to go down.

When Nero awoke, he found himself still alone. He got up, went to the bathroom and changed into his school uniform. He walked down the stairs and found Dante asleep at his desk; Nero figured that he could get out without waking Dante.

"What no goodbye kiss"

Nero turned around to see Dante smirking at him. Nero jogged over and placed a kiss on Dante's cheek. Dante kissed him back, but Nero knew there wasn't time now.

"I have to get to school" Nero said as he pulled away from Dante.

He started for the door.

"Good luck" Dante said

Nero chuckled nervously and then opened the door to find, Shakira and Rose heading his way.

"Come on" Rose said

Nero joined the two girls and was about to question where Crystal was, when Shakira read his mind and answered.

"Crystal and Sage took a shortcut" she said

Nero nodded his head. Within the couple of weeks that Crystal was in the hospital he had run into Sage before, the teen looked exactly like Shakira so sometimes things got a little confusing. When they got to school, Nero made sure his demon arm was hidden, and he stayed close to the two girls, well he ended up following Shakira as Rose disappeared. When they got to class, Crystal and Sage were already there. Shakira took her seat next to Crystal, and well Nero sat in the very back. When the teacher walked in she looked around and caught sight of the new face, she quickly made her way over to him.

"Hello there" she said

Her eyes were golden and her hair was black and long.

"Since you're new, would you like to introduce yourself?" she asked

"Um sorry ma'am I would rather not" Nero said

"Well that's alright" she said

She then made her way to the front of the class. All during the class Nero was looking at everything, if he wanted to feel safe here he was going to have to figure things out. A girl next to him noticed he was looking around, so she leaned over to him.

"If you're new here I could help you get situated" she said with a smile

Nero smiled nervously and nodded his head. During the lunch break the girl turned to Nero. She then proceeded to point out everyone, telling him about each person.

"You don't have to wear your coat all day" she pointed out

Nero got really nervous, so when she reached towards him he jumped away. She looked confused, and noticed he seemed to be unconsciously holding onto his right arm. The girl just smiled and the day went on. At the end of the day, Nero was more than ready to get out. he was hurrying down the hall when he ran into someone.

"Hey Watch It Kid"

"Maybe you should watch it" Nero retorted

"You Wanna Fight Punk"

Nero looked up to see the guy before him was taller than he was and obviously worked out a lot.

"Nah I wouldn't want to hurt you" Nero said

Nero moved to walk past him.

"Oh no you don't" the teen said

He threw a punch at Nero, and Nero simply bent back to dodge it and then grabbed the teen's wrist and spun him around before throwing him down the hall. Nero only realized what he did when he noticed everyone was staring at him in awe. The teen got up and looked at Nero.

"You fagot" he said

Nero turned to face the teen; he had confusion written all over his face.

"What does that even mean?" Nero asked

Shakira popped up with a dictionary in hand.

"It means a bundle of sticks, twigs or branches bound together and used as fuel" she said

Nero was trying really hard not to laugh, but that was easier said than done. The teen got to his feet.

"You're not wanted here" he said

Out of the blue Rose and the girl from earlier popped up.

"Hey we all need someone who is willing to take you on" the girl said

"Yeah and Nero is an awesome guy" Rose said

The two girls proceeded to drag Nero off towards the front door, with Shakira, Crystal, and Sage close behind.

They eventually bid the new girl goodbye and they headed back to Devil May Cry. The girls stepped back and let Nero enter first. When Nero opened the door, he was literally tackled by Dante, who was saying something about missing him all day. It took Shakira, Crystal and Sage to pull Dante off the suffocating Nero. Vergil walked out from the back carrying some books.

"Dante let Nero get his work done" Vergil said as he walked upstairs.

Nero walked over and sat down on the couch.

"Well we'll see ya later" Crystal said

The four left, and Nero got to work on his homework. Dante was across the room, trying to keep his complaining inner demon under control. Nero was working on his math homework, which was starting to annoy him, and looked up to see that Dante looked uneasy.

"Hey you okay over there?" Nero asked

Dante looked at that adorable face that held concern for him. Dante couldn't hold back his inner demon. He pounced on Nero, knocking the teen's homework to the ground.

"Dante I have to finish my work" Nero said quietly

But Dante just kissed Nero, rather roughly, and Nero kissed back. However the moment was ended when Vergil took Dante by the ear and dragged him off Nero.

"What did I tell you Dante" Vergil said

Nero sat up, blushing lightly, but smiling brightly.

When Dante was aloud to return he found Nero fast asleep on the couch. Dante smiled at the sight and walked upstairs to fetch a blanket. He came back down and laid the blanket over Nero before picking up the teen's dropped books. Dante began to gently stroke Nero's hair. Dante began to walk away when a hand grabbed his. Dante turned around, Nero was still asleep, but with his right hand he didn't look like he was going to let Dante leave just yet. Dante walked over and kneeled down beside Nero, he kissed Nero's forehead. Dante waited there until Nero lost his grip and let go.


	13. Unexpected Change

Shakira was walking down the hall when she saw Crystal.

"Hey Crystal" Shakira called

Crystal turned to face Shakira.

"What Do You Want?" She asked

Shakira stopped dead in her tracks.

"Uh what do you mean?" Shakira asked

"Well Im Kind Of Busy" Crystal said "SO WHAT DO YOU WANT"

Shakira almost wanted to cry at the moment, but instead she went all out.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Shakira yelled

"YOU'RE WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!" Crystal yelled back

"YOU KNOW WHAT FINE!" Shakira yelled before storming off

Rose had witnessed the whole argument and was rather concerned about her friends. She could almost tell that there was something wrong with Crystal. Rose saw Nero, who had also seen what happened, she ran over to him.

"There is definitely something wrong with Crystal" Rose said

"What makes you say that?" Nero asked "maybe she's just having a bad day"

"No you don't get it" Rose said "Shakira and Crystal are like Yin and Yang, they get along perfectly"

"I do have a question" Nero said "Where did Shakira storm off to?"

Shakira stormed out of the school, into the rain, and out into town. Why was Crystal yelling at her like that? Maybe they weren't as good of friends as she thought? Shakira was walking past a building when she saw a strange looking man.

"You shouldn't be out in the rain" he said

"Yeah well I don't really care" Shakira said

"You had a fight with a friend didn't you" he said

"How did you know that?" Shakira asked

"I can tell by just looking at your face" he said "I can also tell she was never your friend to begin with"

Shakira stared at the man. Something inside was saying not to believe a word he was saying, but if it wasn't true, why did her and Crystal argue like that all the sudden? Shakira shook her head and continued walking.

"Just remember what I said" the man called out "you will see soon enough"

Shakira grumbled about old guys not knowing what their talking about. Soon she found she was out in the small park in town. She sat down underneath a tree. She was tired, not really physically tired she was mentally and emotionally tired. Shakira pulled her knees up to her chest and held them there, as she felt her eyes slowly close.

_Flashes of darkness, blood, pain, and her friends_

Shakira sat up quickly and looked around. She soon found out that she was at Devil May Cry. Shakira blinked a few times and began to wonder how and when she was brought here. The place looked rather empty, well Nero was at school and Dante was probably on a job. That made her wonder if Vergil was around or not, Shakira mentally slapped herself before sighing. She heard someone coming and looked up to see Vergil walk in from the back.

"Oh you're awake" he said

Shakira merely nodded, Vergil walked over and handed her a cup of water. Shakira gladly took it and looked to see Vergil walking over to Dante's desk.

"If you're wondering, I found you sleeping under a tree in the rain and figured it wouldn't be right to leave you there" he said

Shakira's face turned a bright red and she quickly brought the cup up to cover her embarrassment, which only got worse when she heard Vergil laugh lightly.

"You know I can tell you're embarrassed" Vergil said

Shakira chuckled lightly before remembering why she had been outside.

"By the way shouldn't you be in school right now?" he asked

"I… well…"

Shakira had no idea how to answer that, she could just tell him that she was out for a walk and fell asleep under the tree or she could tell him about the fight she had with Crystal. After a few moments of a stare down she decided to tell him what happened with Crystal, as she guessed it wouldn't be wise to lie about it.

Back at school Nero was observing Crystal's behavior and it was starting to worry him. He noticed she was more "outgoing." She would flirt with the guys, yell at anyone who made her slightly angry and most of all she would give the teachers smart mouthed answers. Nero wasn't sensing a demon close enough to be influencing her, but something about her smelled differently. During lunch Nero snuck into the bathroom and pulled out his phone. Before he could even dial a number his phone began to vibrate, indicating he was getting a call.

"Hello" he said

"Nero where's Crystal" Vergil asked

"Oh she's uh eating I think" Nero said "Is something wrong?"

"Have you sensed the presence of a demon?" Vergil asked

"No" Nero said "but I can tell there is something wrong"

Before Nero could say anything more, there was the sound of explosions and gunfire outside. Nero could feel Dante's presence so he ran out, only to find that Dante was fighting some octopus looking thing. The demon creature was fast, even though it was huge. One of the demon's arms/tentacles went right through Dante's chest. Nero could feel his demon pulling at him to join the fight, but Nero was concerned with what those around would think of him if they knew he was part demon. However his mind was made up when he watched the demon through Dante across the school yard. Nero ran out, he could hear the other students shouting for him to come back. He uncovered his Devil Bringer and grabbed the demon by the head, however it swung him off. Nero landed in front of Dante, who looked rather dead. Nero had no time to think about it because the demon quickly attacked. Nero fended off the attack with his claws, which was hard because this thing was fast and had many arms to attack with. Nero knew this fight was going nowhere, so he stepped back, grabbed Dante and jumped back to the crowd of students. He quickly set Dante down before jumping back into the fight. Rose came out of the crowd and called for someone to bring her some cloth. As soon as they did she quickly got to work with making sure Dante could heal without losing too much blood. Rose looked up and saw Vergil and Shakira running towards them.

"Help Nero" Shakira said "Rose and I will take care of Dante"

Vergil nodded and jumped over, landing next to Nero. Nero grinned when Vergil handed him Red Queen, before drawing out Yamato. The two fought off the demon, while the kids watched, some in shock, come horrified, and some totally ecstatic about it. Soon Vergil and Nero defeated the demon; they walked back with little injuries and some of the demon's blood on them. By the time the fight was over Dante was waking up.

"Hey, Old man" Nero said "get up"

Dante smirked as he opened his eyes to see Nero looking back at him.

"Well I guess I should thank you, Kid" Dante said

The crowd of students stood by as Dante got up. There were some students whispering that he shouldn't be alive. Nero turned to the students, some looked at him like he was a monster and some were just grinning. Nero turned away from them, he, Vergil, and Dante headed back to Devil May Cry, while the rest went back inside where the principle was standing looking rather angry. They all turned around to see that the school yard was a complete mess; they figured he wanted an explanation. They told him the truth, however he just laughed and told them to turn around and clean it all up. Any student that had been out watching was now cleaning up.

It was about sunset when they finished. Shakira was walking home, she could tell someone was following her but she didn't think it would be smart to turn around, so she kept walking. When she got to her house, she was about to open the door when she felt quick pressure on the back of her neck. She could hear a familiar laugh as she fell unconscious on the ground.


	14. What's Lost Can Be Found

Rose rolled out of her bed and hit the ground with a thud. She groaned and looked at the clock and realized it was noon. She jumped to her feet and looked around, why hadn't Crystal called her to wake her up? Rose pulled out her phone and dialed Crystal's number. When she got no answer, she dialed Shakira's number but also got no answer. Rose stared at her phone, why weren't they answering.

"Oh yeah they're in school of course they wont answer" Rose said to herself

She then got dressed and headed for school. When she got to school she looked around, first she went to Crystal and Shakira's class, looking for them. But they weren't there; she then went back to her own class wondering what could have happened. She sat in class waiting for school to end, and when it did she quickly went to look for Nero, because he was in the same class as Shakira and Crystal. When she found him walking out of the school, she pretty much screamed his name so that he could hear her over all the other people.

"Rose" Nero said

"Nero have you seen Shakira and Crystal?" Rose asked

"No" Nero said "I thought you knew where they were"

Rose became extremely worried now, and Nero could see it in her eyes.

"What are you thinking?" Nero asked

"Well considering how demons seemed to be attracted to me and my friends" Rose said "Im worried about what could be happening right now"

Nero and Rose stood completely still for a moment before both ran towards Devil May Cry. Once they got there they threw the doors open and ran in. Dante walked down the stairs and Vergil walked in from the back, both looked rather confused.

"What is going on?" Vergil asked

"Shakira and Crystal are missing" Rose panted

Vergil gave Dante a concerned look. Dante then called up Lady and Trish, asking them for help. Everyone waited for a moment until Trish and Lady showed up. Lady went with Trish and Rose went with Nero. As they needed a demon to sniff out another demon.

Vergil was carefully walking the streets when he saw Sage; he wasn't too fond of the teen.

"Hey have you seen my sister?" Sage asked

"No" Vergil said "in fact I'm out looking for her"

"Then let me help" Sage said

Vergil sighed, he really didn't want to spend time with him but who was he to deny the teen this.

"Fine" Vergil said

Sage could tell that Vergil didn't like him, so he knew this was going to be rather awkward. Vergil continued walking, with Sage close behind.

"Tell me" Vergil said "What caused you and Shakira to part ways?"

"What does it matter to you?" Sage asked

Vergil spun around and placed his sword to Sage's neck. There Sage could see that Vergil would most definitely slit his throat right there and then.

"Fine" Sage said

Vergil lowered his sword and put it away.

"She had always been careful and I was always dangerous" Sage said "that and I never really agreed with her fascination with devils and dark things"

Vergil just listened as he didn't really have anything to say about it. They walked in silence until Sage ran into Vergil because he stopped walking. Sage was about to call him out on it, but Vergil placed his hand over Sage's mouth to silence him.

"He's around here" Vergil just about whispered

Sage looked around, he was confused, and how did Vergil know the man who did this was nearby? Sage watched as Vergil slowly approached a man who looked, as kids might describe him, a creeper. Vergil grabbed the man by the shirt.

"Where Are they?" he asked

"What ever are you talking about?" the man asked

"Demon Scum Tell Me Where They Are!" Vergil yelled

The man shivered as he saw the glint of red in Vergil's eyes.

"Alright I will take you to them" he said

Sage gave Vergil a strange look, he was getting the feeling there was something different about him. As the man led Vergil and Sage followed.

Rose was noticing that Nero didn't seem to really be paying much attention to what they were doing or where they were going.

"Hey Nero" Rose said

When he didn't answer she figured she knew what he was thinking about. So she just grabbed his wrist and pulled him along, hoping that maybe if they found the evil demon it would help Nero focus. She did notice that when they got to the edge of the city, Nero seemed to snap back to his senses. She watched as he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply through his nose before turning slightly and then running. Rose looked back and forth before she ran after him.

Sage was watching Vergil carefully, he could tell there was something off about him and he needed to figure out what it was.

"If you're wondering something just ask" Vergil said

"Why is there something different about you?" Sage asked

"Because I'm different from you"

"How?"

Before Vergil could offer an answer there was an explosion. They looked and saw that the demon leading them was gone and that there was nothing in sight.

"Great" Sage said "now what?"

Vergil continued walking, which made Sage wonder if he knew something.

"Where are we going?" Sage asked

Vergil didn't answer and that made Sage slightly angry and a little concerned.

Shakira slowly opened her eyes and found herself chained to a wall.

"Why do demons like me so much" she asked to herself

She wasn't really expecting an answer, but she sure got one.

"Because you are close enough to the sons of Sparda that your capture will bring them here" a man said from the shadows.

"Oh and you think you can take them on" Shakira sneered

"Oh my dear" he said "I will defeat them, for I still have something they want"

'Well this is just a happy day isn't it?' Shakira thought

Sage just now remembered that he still didn't know how Vergil was different from him. And again before he could ask he saw someone up ahead.

"Nero, Rose" Vergil called

The two turned and saw Vergil and Sage walking towards them.

"You could smell it too Im guessing" Nero said

"Clear as day" Vergil said

"Which means" Nero said

Just then Dante showed up.

"Right on time" Nero said

"For once" Vergil said

Sage now needed to know what was going on.

"Okay someone explain this all to me" Sage said

"Your sister was kidnapped by a demon" Vergil said

"And what about you three" Sage said "what do you mean you could smell it?"

"We're part demon" Dante said "therefore our senses are more heightened than a regular human's, so we can tell when a demon is involved in something"

Sage blinked a few times before laughing really hard.

"Oh leave it to Shakira to befriend part demons" he said after he finished laughing.

"Now that we're all happy can we get going?"

Everyone turned to see Lady and Trish standing there waiting.

"Sure thing" Rose said

The group headed on their way to wherever this was going to lead them.

It wasn't long before they saw what looked like an old mining town. They looked at each other but since the scent was extremely strong here they knew this had to be the place. They slowly walked down the abandon streets, looking each way hoping to find Shakira and Crystal safe.

Shakira sighed; this was getting boring and annoying. She looked around and figured she was in a tunnel of sorts. There was a light coming from the right and so Shakira turned and saw Crystal standing there.

"Crystal…" Shakira started "oh wait your still off aren't you"

"My master wants me to keep you company until your little friends come" Crystal said

"Yup you are definitely not Crystal" Shakira said

Crystal snarled and slapped Shakira.

"I could kill you right now" she said "and no one would know"

"Oh they would know" Shakira said

"How's that?" Crystal asked

"I don't know" Shakira said "but it seems they have like a sixth sense for when their friends are hurt or worse"

Shakira watched Crystal laugh at her; she needed to find a way to help Crystal break free of whatever was controlling her.

"Hey Crystal I didn't know someone told you what to do all the time" Shakira said loudly

"Hey no one tells me what to do"

Shakira could tell that was Crystal and that there was hope for her. But whatever was controlling her picked up all too quickly and smirked before walking away.

"I will tell your friends of the tragedy of how they couldn't save you" Crystal called

"Well I just might be screwed" Shakira said

Sage was starting to get really worried about his sister, sure they didn't get along anymore but she was his sister and he still cared about her. The group was met by a group of small, bat looking demons. Dante, Nero and Vergil took out the demons easily, which made them wonder what was really going on here. Their attention was brought up when they heard laughing.

"Well looks like you finally made it"

Up on a cliff ledge was a man in a black trench coat; in fact everything he was wearing was black. His hair also black, but his eyes a sharp blood red. He jumped down and landed in front of the group.

"Come now" he said "Don't look so angry everything will work out"

"Who are you?" Dante asked

"I am Sirean the sorcerer demon" he said

"That's just wonderful" Vergil said "a sorcerer demon"

Before more could be said Sirean brought his hands up and chanted something and suddenly there was a vast army of demons.

"Well this will be a long day" Dante and Vergil said simultaneously

Shakira groaned, her wrists and arms were starting to really hurt.

"Where are they?" she asked herself

Outside where the battle was being fought, Sage was sitting behind a building with Rose. She was told to keep him safe. Sage was getting the feeling that something bad was going to happen soon.

"Rose I have something I need to do" he said

"Then let me assist you" Rose said with a smile

The two made their way around the fight, however their actions didn't get past Sirean, he saw what they were doing but it didn't matter because all he wanted was to destroy the sons of Sparda. Sage and Rose met Crystal at the opening of a tunnel.

"This must be the way" Sage said

"Allow me" Rose said

Sage stepped back and let Rose do her thing.

"Het Crystal I Told Everyone In School Who You Have A Crush ON!" Rose yelled before running.

"Oh, No You Didn't!" Crystal yelled before following Rose

Sage then entered the tunnel, it was dark and impossible to see, but he had to try. He stayed next to one of the walls and followed it for quite some time.

Shakira raised her head as she heard someone coming, but there was no light to accompany them.

"Who's there" Shakira called

"Shakira is that you?" Sage asked

"Sage, how did you get here?" Shakira asked

"Oh your demon friends let me tag along with them" Sage said

Rose was running as fast as she could, she knew that she had to break the hold on Crystal so she continued to taunt her.

"I Bet Everyone Is Going To Tell Him" Rose yelled

"Rose I Will Kill You For This" Crystal yelled

Rose stopped and turned to face Crystal, who stopped a few feet away from Rose.

"Give it your best shot" Rose said

The two then waged war against each other; Rose hoped this would help Crystal break through.

Sage had run back through the tunnels to try and find some sort of light he could use to see what he was doing. Shakira waited patiently until he came back with a torch in his hand.

"You know it was a dangerous thing coming here" Shakira said

"Yeah but you know me" Sage said "I love doing dangerous things"

Shakira smiled as Sage pulled out a pin and began to try and pick the lock on the cuffs that held Shakira to the wall. It didn't take Sage too long to get the cuffs unlocked.

The hold on Crystal was slipping, but not before she realized that Shakira was un-cuffed and that she was going to escape. Crystal called forth for some of the demons to attack the tunnel.

"NO!" Rose screamed

Vergil, Dante, Nero, Trish and Lady heard Rose scream, and they turned and saw the tunnel collapse.

"Shakira and Sage were in there" Rose yelled

The five looked horrified, what now?


	15. The Things We Do

The fight raged on, there was no end to the army of demons and they knew that unless they could kill Sirean there was no way they could win. Vergil and Dante were fighting back to back, while Trish and Lady were on opposite sides of the fight. Nero had made up his mind and decided to jump across the demons. Nero reach towards Sirean with his Devil Bringer, however Sirean literally disappeared, and then reappeared and grabbed Nero by the neck.

"You are not a son of Sparda" Sirean said "and yet you smell so similar to them"

Nero smirked before he grabbed Sirean's arm tightly and began to dig the claws of his right hand into Sirean's arm, causing blood to pour out.

"That's because I'm not Sparda's son" Nero said "I'm his grandson"

Nero then kicked Sirean in the stomach and the sorcerer let go of him.

Rose grabbed Crystal by the arms and looked her in the eye.

"YOU JUST KILLED SHAKIRA AND SAGE!" Rose screamed

Crystal blinked a few times, and Rose knew she was back. Crystal turned and saw that the tunnel had collapsed.

"NO" Crystal screamed "How Could I Let This Happen"

Shakira coughed as the dust settled, she looked up to see that Sage had her pressed against a wall. She blinked and realized, he was out cold or maybe even dead.

"Hey Sage" Shakira said "Wake up, please"

But there was no response from him. Shakira crawled out from underneath him and slowly set him on the ground before she shook him gently.

"Come on" Shakira said "I know you're stronger than that, Please Wake Up"

Shakira began to cry when there was still no response from him. She didn't know what to do anymore. Shakira looked around desperately, she then saw the demon fight that was going on not to far from her.

Nero was standing on the building top, facing off against Sirean. The two were circling each other, as though they were just trying to intimidate one another.

"Tell me son" Sirean said

Before Sirean finished Nero felt pressure against his chest and he was pinned to the ground. Nero noticed that now Sirean was pinning him to the ground, but there was something different it was as though Sirean needed his magic to be strong.

"Who would mourn you if you were to die now?" Sirean asked

Nero could feel the life being pushed out of him, until a blast and suddenly he could breathe again. Nero saw that Dante had jumped into the fight and kicked Sirean off of Nero. Sirean laughed, as he had a stare down with Dante.

"Nero check to see if their alive" Dante said

Nero looked confused for a moment, before he looked to the collapsed tunnel. He nodded and jumped towards it.

"So you send your only help off for mere humans" Sirean said

Dante smirked.

"I can handle you on my own" Dante said

"Then Show Me What You Can Do, Dante, Son Of Sparda" Sirean called

Nero landed on the ground near the rumble; he turned and saw Rose and Crystal standing there too.

"Could they possibly be alive" Crystal asked quietly

Nero sighed, he didn't know if they could have survived, but he didn't want to say so in fear that Rose and Crystal might feel more hurt. Instead he made his way through the rubble looking for them, Rose nudged Crystal and then they helped search as well. Nero listened carefully when he heard crying. He pushed through some rocks and moved into a rather empty area where he found Shakira crying. He looked and saw Sage lying there motionless. Nero turned around and motioned to Crystal and Rose to follow him. When they saw that Shakira was alive they ran over and embraced their crying friend. Nero turned back to the fight between Dante and Sirean.

Dante snarled at Sirean, he was hard to fight because he could vanish at will and appear anywhere he wanted to. Sirean laughed at Dante's failed attempts to reach him. Sirean sensed that there was still life in the rubble. He glowered and summoned some of the demons to attack the remains of the tunnel.

"Nero Heads Up" Dante called

Nero sighed he was going to have to fend off all these demons. Dante watched every move Sirean had made. It seemed that the demon didn't trust his own reflexes so every move he mad he made with magic.

Nero didn't let the army get too close to the ruins, he ran straight into the fight. He was able to fend off the demons, until one got its hands on him. He knew he was in trouble at that moment. But before anything could happen and sword pierced the demon's head and it fell. Nero didn't take the time to figure out where it had come from, he had to protect those in the rubble.

"Hey can you handle this" Vergil called

"Do what you have to do" Trish said

Vergil jumped off heading over to help his son.

Dante saw Vergil jump past and over to help Nero. Dante let out a sigh and continued to watch as Sirean stood waiting for his next attack. Dante gripped Ebony and Ivory tightly before he lunged towards Sirean. As he watched Sirean disappear he let his senses tell him where Sirean was at. When he pinpointed the demon's location he turned and fired rapidly. Sirean saw that his defeat was imminent, so he threw the sword he held. Dante ducked, but he turned and saw where the sword was headed.

Vergil also saw the sword as it flew through the air. He jumped up caught the blade, stopping it just before it hit the three girls, who were huddled together. Shakira stood up; she looked a little concerned as Vergil's hands were covered in blood.

The army of demons vanished at the moment Sirean fell in death. Dante inhaled deeply.

"Hey Vergil you okay over there?" he called

"Never been better" Vergil called back

Shakira then walked over to Sage, who still wasn't moving. She knelt down beside him. The others stood around the two. Vergil tilted his head a little and then knelt down beside Shakira and patted her on the shoulder. Shakira leaned against Vergil, before she started to cry again.

"Hey why you crying over me, it's really weird"

Everyone blinked a few times before they realized what just happened. Shakira grabbed Sage by the shirt and pulled him off the ground.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME THINK YOU WERE DEAD!" Shakira yelled

Everyone laughed as they knew Shakira wasn't angry with Sage, but that she just had a weird way of expressing her concern for him.

"Whoa calm down there" Sage said

Shakira let him go; she was trying not to smile, but with him looking as happy as can be it was hard not to smile.

"Hey can we get back" Sage asked "Im thinking I should probably visit the hospital for some checking"

"Can you walk on your own?" Shakira asked

"A tunnel collapsed on top of me I shouldn't even be alive" Sage said

"Okay I get it" Shakira said with a smile

"Mind helping Dante?" Vergil asked

Dante smiled and then helped get Sage onto Vergil's back.

"Lets head back then" he said

Everyone smiled as they walked back.

A few days later Shakira opened the doors to Devil May Cry.

"Come on Nero you're going to be late" she called

"Im coming" Nero called back

He ran past them, with a slice of pizza in his mouth. Shakira, Crystal, and Rose laughed at the sight. Sage was still in the hospital so he was waiting there for them to bring his school work. Dante smiled as he looked at the picture in his hands, when Vergil walked down the stairs.

"Come on Dante" he said "Lady will be pissed if we're late for this job"

Dante laughed. Vergil walked out and Dante set down the picture and grabbed his weapons and left. There on his desk was a photo of their odd family like group, everyone smiling as brightly as they could.


End file.
